Books of Gold
by 1heartgirl
Summary: When did you stop believing?, One girl had never stopped, living and breathing the stories her mother once told. She now reads them to her brother every night, But one night she finally learns that stories can be true and not everyone has a happy ending. Jack/OC sorry for bad summary D: Second story up "Silver Pages"
1. Prologue

**Prologue~**

"No!" The boy shouted, starring the other guardians down.

"Jack, we need her help" the larger man said, his voice had risen since the start of the conversation.

"I'm not going to just let her die-"

"She will be a guardian, jack" - "she will be immortal like you-"

"But she will forget me!" He fumed right in front of North's face.

"Not if you make her truly believe"

**Must be the smallest prologue you have ever read...sorry i must apologise for that ^^" BUT I will have the next chapter up straight after this :D anyways some info here, im not jumping straight into this where the two characters are suddenly in love straight away ohhhh no no no itll take a few chapters. Which means it might take some time to get into...**

**Other than that Chapter two will be out straight after this ;D**


	2. 1 Ice

Ice~

She had walked down the dark street when the wind crept up, causing a chill to creep up her spine. Jamming her hands in her pockets, she carried on walking to her destination. It was early November and the remains of Halloween still sat in the streets. Frost had formed on many of the objects, causing them to have more of a creepy look to them than before. She opened the worn gate to the grave yard, stumbling over a sunken rotten pumpkin on the way. Kicking it aside she tumbled over the wet grass to the small polished stone that sat among the green lush weed.

"Hey mum" she smiled wiping the dead leaves that sat upon the top. She sniffled lightly, smiling at it. "You know I think jack frost has been about" she laughed, patting the top, "I still believe in all those stories you told me" she sat crossed legged in front of the stone, ignoring the cold that bit at her rear.

She cold see the frost forming on top of the stone. "Dads doing fine, he's got two jobs now. So he is hardly in the house, but that's fine. I keep an eye on James, he misses you mum, I still do." She rubbed away the water from her eyes, just noticing the tears. She took in a shaky breathe smiling softly, "gotta keep strong right, I have a small job aswell to help. Hard work though to also keep on top of my college work"-"but like you said, we are not easily pushed away" she started to stand, she was sure she felt eyes on her back.

Britain, that's where I was currently flying around. This place also needed my attention, also cold. Perfect. He sighed a smile, flying over the empty dark streets, getting them icy for morning.

She rubbed her hands together trying to create slight friction, warmth was what she needed now. She could see the frost forming on cars, trees and the path she was walking down.

That's when she saw it.

Flying over head was a boy, the girl blinked a few times thinking she had gone mad. He caught her gaze aswell, oblivious to the tree which stood in his flight path.

With a large thump the flying boy went straight into the poor tree, she watched and winced as he fell hitting each branch with unusual curses. A small laugh erupted from her throat as he fell in an awkward heap at the bottom. Laughing harder when a rather large odd-looking stick fell on his head.

"Are you ok?" She ask jogging over to him. Even if she was going mad and he was a figment of her imagination, it was still polite to ask he was alright.

He was grumbling something under his breath when she slowed to a stop in front of him. She tilted her head in pure curiosity, her imagination was getting better that's for sure.

"You can see me?" His voice was full of shock.

"Yes...is that a good thing, cause I'm sure I just saw you flying" she let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, I did fly" he smiled, his eyes full of wonder. She blinked a few times, shaking her head with a smile.

"Ok" she huffed straightening up,"I have finally lost it" she started to walk away.

"You look pretty crazy to me" she turned around with a harsh glare.

"I can assure you I am perfectly sane" she looked away from him, "partly sane, maybe on the line" she looked back at him standing and leaning on the odd-looking staff. "Ok, over the edge" he chuckled.

"No your sane" he assured her with a smile. Her eyes flicked over him, scanning him.

"You have no shoes!" She gasped looking down at his toes.

He frowned at her tilting his head,"you just saw me flying and your worried about my feet...?"

She blushed crossing her arms, "I'm starting to think the flying thing was a trick of the light"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

He smiled jumping into the air with a gust of wind carrying high above the rooftops. She stumbled back mouth a gap falling onto her rear.

He twisted and swirled through the air before landing right back onto the icy ground. Where the poor girl still sat staring at him.

"Believe it now?"

She nodded slowly, blinking and closing her mouth.

"You can fly!"

"I think we have already established that-"

"You can _really _fly"

"Yes" he sighed,"and you can see me, I guess we both found something new tonight" she shock her head, moving back to standing.

"Yes, I've lost it" she squeaked, "James is going to love this"

* * *

**So first chapter, what do you think huh? Reviews are welcome and im thinking about opening up a space for another OC, so if you want one in here please contact me :D that is a ****_might_******** it depends on how im going with this. I will update every night**** hopefully**** because i have most of this story finished and boy oh boy its gonna get dark at a point :'D cause im mean. **

**I'm amazed im writing something for a movie that isn't even out here yet, and sadly for me i have to wait for the 30th of November, damn UK release is later than american D: but I cant wait XD im 17 and im going to see this :'D**

Reviews are welcome _thankies_,

_P.S sorry for a short chapter D:_


	3. 2 What an odd girl

What an odd girl~

"Names jack frost" he held out his hand with a grin, she looked at like it was poison. "Ok then" he drew it back, shoving it into his jumper pocket.

"Jack frost...the spirit of winter, jack frost" he nodded sighing out his nose.

."oh now it makes sense"

"It does?"

"Yes...I must of fallen asleep by my mind grave again" he was taken aback frowning at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup" she caused the p to pop at the end, "now I just have to-OW"

He had hit her lightly on the top of his head with his staff. "Nope, your awake"

"You didnt have to hit me" she grumbled rubbing the sore part of her skull. He laughed, it sounded so light.

"Now do you believe me?" She was hard pushed but how could she not.

"My names Evelyn, but call me Evy"

"Ok Evy, you can see me, which is great" he smiled walking forward taping his sceptre.

"Is it great?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes it is, you can see my handsome face" he gave her a dashing smile causing them to laugh, which settled into an awkward silence.

"Oh" she gasped pushing up he padded sleeve to look at the time. "I really have to go"

"Already?"

"Yeah,-"she nodded fumbling with her coat,she started to jog up the path.

"I could give you a ride" he called to her.

"No really its fine" she smiled, "it's not to far" he skidded over to her side.

"It's faster" he held out his hand,

"No, no I really don't-"

"Aww come on" he pouted. His blue eyes looking into her hazel ones. Fear felled into her stomach like lead.

"No jack"

"Alright then" he gave her a mischievous smile walking away.

"I'll be here again...tomorrow night" she called, watching him walk away. She actually felt sad watching him go, she wanted to know more. She needed to see him again to make sure she wasn't insane.

"Alright"

"James" she called walking into the warm home. The little eight year old came running into the hall where she was removing her shoes.

"Evy! Evy!" He jumped up and laughed grabbing her into a hug.

"Hello little man, never guess who I see?" She smiled rubbing his ruffled hair.

"Who? Who?" He shouted excitedly, pushing his thick brown locks out his caramel eyes.

"Jack frost"

"Really!"

"Yes I did, and he flew way up high into the sky" she imitated it with her hand and tickled him. He laughed and scampered into the kitchen, slipping a little on his long pajama bottoms.

"Your still telling him fairy tales?" Her dad sighed looking really tired as he walked into the hall, shrugging into his coat. He was a tall man, slightly plump and graying on a few hairs. His eyes where hazel and his jaw cut sharp but his rough appearance held nothing to his soft heart.

"Well why not?, he needs something to believe in" she huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Your late back, now I'm late for the night shift" he sighed giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I got caught up..." He shock his head.

"You know the drill-"

"Yes dad, call you if something goes wrong, always keep mobile near and put James to bed,"

He nodded smiling at his daughter sadly "you know if your mother was here, she would be proud" he gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks dad" she smiled watching him go.

It was already close to seven which meant James needed to go to bed.

"James!" She called from her room, walking out onto the landing, "bed time!" She watched him shoot out from the bathroom, "brushed your teeth?" He nodded, "good, I'm sure the tooth fairy would be proud" she took his hand leading him to his room.

His room was dark blue and held stars all across his ceiling, various odd toys, old and new stacked upon shelfs, looking down on them.

The boy clambered into bed, sighing happily as his sister tucked him in and sat at his bedside.

"So I saw the jack frost, he flew across the sky and into a tree" the little boy laughed sleepily, "he wore no shoes James, none at all."

"But his feet..." The boy asked drowsily.

"Well he is the spirit of the cold weather so I bet his toes were used to the cold, burrrrrrr-I wouldn't be, would you?" He shock his head.

She smiled, telling him all what she had seen on her way home,"he offered to fly me home you know" she looked down at his half lidded eyes, "but I refused, you know how scared I am of heights, it would be-"

"Amazing" the boy mumbled, falling to sleep.

"I guess it would..." She smiled kissing his forehead and creeping out the room.

Once back in her own room, studying began. Finishing sketch book and her creative writing piece. Until a tap at the window caused her to jump. There floating-was jack himself.

* * *

**Ok so i thought i could post chapter 2 up today aswell, it was finished and i thought, yeah ok let's do it. Chapter 3 could be up tonight aswell, but i want to refine it a lot more. I fear she is loosing her character kinda, she needs to hit jack more... :D i said i was mean anyways please please review D: i want to know what you fangirl's and guys want, zest, chocolate, hate, PITCH!**

**yes pitch about this...its set after the movie forgot to put that in the summary but it will be mentioned in the next chapter , ill remind myself to put that in. **


	4. 3 Not again

**Thankyou for the comments and faves :D 10 follows after a night and 8 faves im amazed thankyou all so much, so here is another chapter :3 Review replys at the bottom :D**

* * *

Not again~

She opened the window pocking her head through.

"Yes?"

"You told your brother about me?" He smiled placing his hands on his cheek trying to look innocent.

"You listened-"

"I followed you home.."

"That's even more creepy" she rolled her eyes closing the window on him.

"Hey" she could hear him wine. She turned to see his face pressed against the window. Her eyebrow rose,"you're the first person to see me in-well- a while" she could hear him mumble. Guilt pulled at her heart-strings and she couldn't help but let him in.

He landed lightly on his feet in front of her, a head taller than her.

"You need to keep it down, James is sleeping" he nodded glancing round her room in awe. The ice on his hoodie began to melt, causing little puddles where he stood.

"Your...melting" she stated, eyeing his dripping garb.

"It's a bit hot in here"

"Really...its rather nice I thin-" she stopped when he looked at her with a dull expression. "Right winter guy, I need to remember that." He shock his head, looking towards her books.

"You like books?"

"Yes..." She laughed, noticing how he eyed the bookshelves full of all sorts of books. "Stories old and new" she smiled running her hand down the spines. He stayed by the open window, which blew in a cold gust of wind.

"Bookworm" he snorted, she turned round hitting him on the arm with a hard back. The book cover got wet from his dripping hoodie but she wiped it off quick.

"Ow" he moaned, she simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"If I didn't read half of these, then I wouldn't be able to see you" she sighed, pushing it back into place.

"You see me-"

"Cause I believe in what's in these books" she finished. Eyeing his reaction, "my mum kept me going, reading me things, telling me not to stop, carry in where she left off."

She looked back to see him pushing his wilted hair out his face. She couldn't help but snicker at his appearance, it looked like he had gone for a dip in the pool.

"I think you should go-"

"You want me gone again" he huffed,

"Jack you look like your melting, get some fresh air." He was about to argue but decided that maybe it was a good idea. He jumped up through the window and flew high, before floating just in front of the window again.

"What are you doing?" He asked seeing her pull on a coat over her pajamas. She put her fingers to her lips and climbed out the window, onto the wisp of ledge that now held her weight. She somehow managed to close the window behind her before making her way up to the roof.

Jack couldn't help but watch in wonder as the girl scrabbled to the sloped roof.

"I thought you where scared of heights?" He asked landing nicely at her side.

"I do" her voice was shaky,"but I used to do this a lot last year, this...this dosnt scare me much anymore."

They sat there for hours talking, laughing and joking around.

"I need to get down" she sighed, "I hate this part"

Jack rolled his eyes at the girl, with a gust of wind he was up into the air before she could argue. He held her by her underarms, so she dangled in front of him.

"Jack!" She squealed, "put me down, PUT ME DOWN" she screamed.

"If you say so" and he let go of her, she screamed, falling faster than she could blink. This was why she hated flying, this was why she now could never trust jack again.

Of course he grabbed her before she hit the ground. Her thin fingers gripped his hoodie and she his her face into his chest. He chuckled at such action.

"I hate you, I hate you," she repeated over and over.

"Aww no you don't"

"I haaaaaaate you!" He opened her window, pealing her from his hoodie and setting her down on the ground.

"Evy..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine"

"Evy..."

"I'm not falling, nope, no, not falling" her eyes where still scrunched up and she held herself so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Evy!"

"What!" She snapped, looking at him standing on her window frame. "Oh..." She looked around dazed, "I'm fine"

There was q silence as it sunk in. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She stared him down, making him stumble back.

"Woah" he blinked a few times.

Her heart was still pounding, fear and adrenalin rushed through her vanes causing her to shake.

"Not ever again" she said lowly before closing her window and curtains.

* * *

**Slight bonding going on there don't you think, hopefully it looks like she has more fire now :D and a little more crazy. There will be Pitch in the next chapter and the other guardians :P everything is soon to twist and become something else. oooooooooo**

**anyways review replies**

**whitefire33:**

**:D 17 and in love with childish movies -high fives- thankyou for the lovely comment, My imagination, really, you love it. why thankyou very much, it's a kinda wacked out imagination XD Awwww im glad you find james adorable, he is hopefully gonna look cuter soon. He might just see jack aswell :3**

**And ill keep the updating going :D**

**MCRDanime:**

**Thankyou for liking it XD i kinda read that and thought of Thor, "I like it, ANOTHER!" ill keep the updates going for ya :D**

**Achlys:**

**A Guradian of cheese cake...? :D she could be...Oh thankies for the lovely comment much love :D Thankyou for finding it interesting, i was wondering how people get by the prologue XD If you squint you might be able to guess what guardian she might, or even if she will be one.**

**Thankyou guys for those wonderful comments, i shall keep you posted mwhahahahahahahahhahaha, evil is about to awaken.**


	5. 4 Darkness

She stood in front of her mother's grave again. She settled a few leaf's down in an odd shape humming a recent tune she heard over the radio. It had been a few days since she last saw jack and she started to feel guilty to how she acted over the flying thing. But her stomach dropped at the thought and feeling of falling.

She continued cleaning up her grave when she heard something move behind her. She stopped glancing up at the hollow looking moon before turning to where she heard the sound.

"Jack?" She looked into the bushes that surrounded the small grave yard. She saw something black and shining in the corner of her eye. "Jack if your messing around...its not funny" she was shaking now, she edged a little closer. Then she saw it clearly, stood in the dim moonlight was a black shimmering horse. It's coat shimmered as it turned towards her, she gasped at the sight of its yellow glowing eyes.

"Your rather beautiful aren't you" it bowed its head, snorting, as if it was laughing at her. Surly but slowly she made her way over to it. She noticed when she got closer on how the coat looked like it was made out of sand.

"Are you one of jacks friends?" The horse reared, making a disproved sound. She stumbled back, "I guess not then" she sighed backing away from the now irritated creature. "He is bit annoying isn't he" she laughed nervously.

"annoying, my dear I would go with an unpleasant thorn in my side that I want gone forever" a voice purred around her. To her amazement the horse in front of her melted down into an inky black mess before taking a human form, right in front of her eyes.

A smoky gray skinned man, with a long damaged coat now stood in front of her. "You know jack frost?" She faltered, the whole look of this guy spelt bad news. His cold demur and icy stare said it all. "Are you going to answer girl" she gulped pulling her eyes away from him. Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard she found it harder to breathe.

Why was she so scared of this guy?

"I know of a jack, but not with the surname f-frost" she stammered, would he realise she was lying?.

"Oh would you now" he slithered forward, everything in her body told her to run, to get away from this man.

"Yup" she nodded backing away from him. The man frowned.

"Do you fear me child?" she snorted when he said the child.

"Not in the slightest" she was still backing away, he chuckled, the sand shifted slowly around him like it was tired. She had enough and sprinted down the street for her life.

North was walking down into the globe room after one of the yeti's had notified him on something shining on the system. The room was dark, the source of light was the golden specks that stayed alight on the countries. No one else was in the room and it made it even more eerie. He walked forward, pressing a few buttons on the system, the globe groaned before turning slowly.

What caught North's eye was the small black speck of black sand swirling and growing. He didnt even need to think to tell the others, pressing the switch making the lights burst from the building.

She was running as fast as she could hearing the man cackle behind her. The dark was making it harder to see the path. She slipped on a patch of ice, she yelped already feeling the bruise rise on her knee.

She was going to kill jack for that.

She skidded to a halt just before the road taking another turn round into a darker ally.

"Oh perfect Evy" she hissed at her self, running faster towards the end,just then something dropped from the tree in front of her. With a screech she stumbled back,

"Woah hey..." she recognised that voice.

Jack.

He walked towards her, eyes had worry in them. He was worried for her...?

"I-I was...being chased..." she looked back breathing hard, nothing was there.

"Are you sure...?"

"y-yes" she panted, blinking a few times falling onto the floor, "I swear...he...he was chasing me..." she looked up at the winter spirit, who know squatted in front of her.

"Well he's gone now..." he looked at her pale features, she was truly terrified to whatever was after her.

"I don't think he-" she gulped and shook her head "He said he was after you jack"

* * *

**Mercede216: Thankyou :D and ill update as much as i can**

**anna the viking XD: I'm glad I have kept you on edge to keep you reading mwhahahaha thankies **

**Achlys: Ill be giving out spoilers to say if your right or wrong but wow O.O i thought "Oh know she already knows my story plan what oh ohhhh" you have skills my dear, very close but not so close, thankyou for the lovely comment all the same :3**

**So finally a bit of action...if you can call it action XD see i added north in there :D the others will turn up soon i promise you, this is a bit rushed because im kinda running low on time. I wanted to give you guys the next chapter before i went for thanks. i have never had so many follows or reviews on a story before thankyou all so much :D Right i better be off and continue my photography piece tooodalllls**


	6. 5 Nightmares

Nightmares~

She got back to her house as fast as she could. Jack followed her all the way, he stayed silent.

Not long after she had told him what she saw he had reacted in a way she didn't think he would.

"He said he knew you, I lied to him..." She looked at him as he stood there stiff staring into space. Biting her lip she looked down, "we should get going" she sighed, shifting towards her house.

"He shouldnt of known-"

"Known what," she asked curiously as they headed up the path to the home.

"That you know me...now your in danger" he stopped in the middle of the path looking up at her as she stepped onto the porch. His heart dropped, did he just put her in danger?

"Well he is the bogey man...stuff must get around" she laughed lightly, slipping off her shoes, "But hey whats life without danger...?"

* * *

She now stood in her room staring at the bookshelf. Jack sat on his window ceil tapping his staff on the floor.

"I thought I defeated him, put him down for good" he huffed to himself.

"Not everything is as it seems jack" she sighed drawing out a huge hard back.

"Do you talk in riddles now?" She glanced at him, he was now staring into space.

"I might do" she smiled, trying in a feeble attempt to change the mood. He gave her a hollow look, "hey it's from my favorite stories...kinda" he frowned at her. She stumbled over, placing the book at his feet.

"Is that burnt?" He asked eyeing the crisp black edges of the book.

"Full of questions tonight frost" she avoided his question with ease,

"Don't...don't say frost, makes me sound old" she laughed, crossing her legs as she sat down.

"Don't like it, hey frosty" she got a plonk on the head from his staff, "owie" she huffed rubbing her head.

"Heavy Evy" he laughed at her grimace. "It's just jack"

"It's jack, jack frost" she mimicked to famous bond quote, even making her voice low. They both burst out laughing, she was still giggling when he sat opposite to her.

"So," he sighed "what's this book about?"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"I don't like cats" he deadpanned. She shook her head smiling, opening the book carefully. "What!...their snotty and smell of fish. Not to mention the claws" he complained, making his hands like claws.

"Don't like cats, noted" she laughed, keeping her eyes down on the dirty pages. He looked down at her with a soft smile, something pulled at his heart, but he shook it off quickly.

"This book is...precious to me" her voice was soft. "It has everything in here...well...stories" she smiled, looking up at him, the moon light was shining softly on his back. It made an angelic white halo around his snow-white hair. She felt her cheeks burning when a soft feeling wrapped around her heart. She coughed light looking back down flicking for the page she wanted.

"It has stories about everybody," she looked up at him again, "even you jack..."

His eyes winded with wonder as he saw an image of a boy with white hair and pale blue eyes staring back at him. "That-what, he looks exactly like me" she nodded, her brown locks landing in her eyes.

"It was my mothers, all this," she motioned her hand at the writing and art, "was her work, she used to tell me about you guys. How she could see you and said to me never stop believing. That's also why I'm taking creative writing and art in college," she smiled at him as he ran his hand over the image. He was careful not to scrape the paint off. She sighed happily at his soft smile.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"To give you a boost" he looked up at him from the page, she did the same, "don't doubt your self jack,"-"you are more powerful than you know" they looked at each other for a few seconds before she closed the book shut and stood.

"Right..." She sighed, making her way over to the shelf her back to him.

"What happened to your mum?" She visibly went rigid, freezing in her stance, like jack himself froze her.

There was a creaking noise that made her twist towards the door.

"Evy?" A timid little voice was heard from the small part of the door.

"James?" She put the book back quick and turned to the small boy. His pj's hung from him, still a little to big. His cheeks where red and tear-stained and his eyes where brimming with fresh tears. "James!" She gasped, running to him and pulling him into a tight hug. He started to sob into her shoulder.

"I had a nightmare" he sobbed harder, naturally making her hold him tighter. She looked over at jack who was already making his way to the boy's room. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest, she has never seen james this terrified in a long time.

"Hey...hey come on" she try to hush him, "I'm here, I'm not gonna let any one hurt you" she nuzzled him "I promise" she picked him up and followed jack. James whimpered with each step she took, she had to reassuring him everything was ok. Jack opened James door with his staff, freezing the surface with the touch. The little boy hadn't noticed jack yet but that was because he hid his face into her collar.

They slowly walked through the door, Evy behind jack. James whimpered louder this time, as they heard a muffled laugh. Evy's heart stopped, she recognised that laugh.

It was him, pitch.

Jack jumped into the room, staff poised. But nothing was there.

"Your kidding" Jack huffed, looking around the room more defeated than ever. His shoulders sagged, as he span around looking for any sign.

"Hey" she placed james on his bed gently, she sat beside him. "The monster is gone now" she smiled stroking his fluffy hair.

"Bu- But what if he comes back?"

"He wont" this time jack spoke looking down at the boy. The kid looked up in wonder. Evy was surprised herself.

"Are...are you jack frost, my sister hasn't stopped talking about you" he instantly smiled, looking up at the lanky boy. Jack glanced at Evy who was hiding her blushed face.

"I do not James,"-"I-I tell you stories about him...thats all" she pouted, earning a chuckle from the frost spirit.

"Uh huh but you also like to say ho-" she clamped a hand over his mouth. Jack now looked very confused.

"Kids huh" she laughed nervously, clearing her throat "jack your dripping again" she sighed. Removing her hand from the small boys mouth happy changing the subject. The fact that jack presence made james happy was the best thing she could have hoped for.

"huh...oh" he tapped his staff freezing himself again,

"So cool!" James exclaimed.

"Oh you like that huh" jack laughed as the boy nodded quickly. He smiled at his enthusiasm. "I could show you better" his smile was mischievous.

"Jack..." Evy warned,

"Oh don't be a spoil sport" jack huffed.

"Yeah don't be a spoil sport!" James mimicked,

"Oi you" she poked him in the side causing him to giggle.

"So can you show me stuff?!" he clapped.

"You might need to ask your sister" he motioned his staff towards her.

"Oh please Evy. pleaaaaaaaaaaaase" he looked up at her giving her puppy eyes,

"Pleeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase" Jack joined in now, she grinned.

"Fine but-" she stopped when the northern lights caught her eye in the sky. Jack looked out the window to where her stare hung.

"Oh, ill have to show my party tricks later james" he laughed jogging over to the window, pulling it open and breathing in the cool air.

"Awwwwwwwww" the boy moaned crossing his arms in a huff. Before jack jumped from the window he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...Thank You" her brown bangs where hanging in front of his eyes as she looked down bashfully, jack couldnt breath another word as she pulled him into a hug. It was warm and felt inviting, which was odd because feeling warm was something he did not enjoy one bit. She pulled away quickly backing away smiling. He blinked at her, nodding "Hey James wanna see something even more cool"

"Yeah!" the boy beamed running over to him. Jack simply fell back out of their view, then swooping back up with a laugh and off into the distance.

Evy closed her window biting her lip in worry. "Come on now back to bed mister" She was pushing him over lightly to his bed.

"But-But-"

"No 'buts' you need sleep," she smiled tucking him back in, "You maybe be able to see him again tomorrow" the boy nodded, looking a bit to wide awake for Evys liking, but never the less she left him be. "If you want...you can stay with me tonight" She asked just outside his door, The patter of feet confirmed his answer. He ran straight into her room and into her bed.

Now back in her own room she looked out the window seeing the lights fade. "Alright bed time" She smiled, snuggling up to him.

So now Pitch knew about Evy.

Now he knew how to hurt jack.

* * *

**Oh im so sorry about not updating yesterday D:-hides behind a tree- Thats why this chapter is extra long to say sorry. BLAH i felt awful, i just ran out of time. But that is why this is so long and fluffy. yes fluffy. I wanted them to be closer in this chapter, so now i can start to kick-start the relationship...well make it deeper, PITCH YOU EVIL PERSON, giving the poor little boy a nightmare, HOW MEAN.**

**so yeah gurdians will be in full form next chapter. They have been called together :O time to start pitchs plan. Time to start everything...hoepfully XD**

**Achlys****: I'm not, wow you spread you awesome talent to the world :D The mother's death was not by flight no, but you are close with fire. Her whole falling and flying fear...is to something else. But that isnt her worst fear, you will find that out later mwhahahahahaha I apologise for the caps stuff, when i type on my laptop sometimes i forget, cause i also write on my phone, so i can keep going on the move :D As always thankyou for the lovely comment.**

**Guest 1: TREE'S they are evil, jack needs to keep his eyes on the road XD Thankies for the comment.**

**Guest 2: Im so mean like that, the idea of him flying into a tree made me chuckle, so i put it in there. And thankyou i never thought that scene was good to be honest, but really the best :O wow WOW thankies so much, it means a lot :P I havent watched George of the jungle in years, yeaaaaars XD but it was very like that :O I didnt even notice XD**

**Thankyou you so much fan..i have a fan wow :'D**

**Thankyou for all the lovely comments they are all loved, keep reviewing :D thankies guys, i shall update soon as i can. I will also start posting small one shots below the main story, ill let you know when. Like small bitesize chunks of jack and evy :D**


	7. 6 Little Things

Little things~

"Mum!" the little girl screamed, "Mother!" she screamed again, her eyes burning her lungs full of thick black smoke. She was banging on her bedroom door, she could feel the heat from the weak wood, it hurt her hands but she didn't care. "Mum!" the door cracked and the little brunette stumbled back, the roar of the flames making her flinch. In stumbled a woman with beautiful hazel eyes and long dark hair, in her arms a bundle of crying mass.

"Evy!" the girl ran to her mother's arm, feeling safe from the flames, "Evy dear" her mother breathed, "Take james for me" she handed the 4month old baby to the little girl who wrapped him close to her body. "Thats it" she smiled, "Now you need to be very brave for me" The girl nodded her brown locks bobbing "You need to look after james for me, ok?"

"Yes mummy" holding the crying boy closer, her mother glanced back at the flames clawing through the little girls door. She grabbed the girl and opened her window wide. She leant out of it, the garage roof was just at the side. She placed the girl onto it gingerly seeing her stumble slightly. The snow was thick below them, being in the countryside no one came around here often which meant it stayed thick.

"You need to get help run as far as you can" Her mother coughed, The little girl could see the angry flames climbing the walls behind her.

"Cant you come with me mummy?"

"Im sorry darling," She stroked the little girls cheek, "That roof wont hold my weight" her mother glanced back inside and the little girl swore she could see a dark figure slink behind her. "No go...Go" she pushed her daughter lightly, "Go down the side, the roof slopes there. the snow will break your fall" her daughter nodded sniffling.

"Will i see you again...mummy?" The little girl was shaking now tears falling down her cheeks, the little boy in her arms however stopped crying. The woman reached out and tapped her on the chest.

"In here you will"-"Now go" Evy sniffled pulling james closer and turning to stumble off the roof.

* * *

Tooth was very happy, how could she not be, she was going to see everyone again. Together again, fighting together again. She buzzed around North's huge room her small fairies following not to far behind, "Come on ladies, hop to it" she smiled as they nodded buzzing around her head once more.

Bunnymund was already there tapping large furry foot impatiently, of course he got there first. Now all they where doing was waiting for jack. Sandy was standing, head limp- snoring sweetly. An Elf tried his up most to wake him, he even blew a horn right in front of the dream spirits face.

The last of course was jack, walking in casually with a smirk on his face. He looked like the luckiest man on the earth to Bunnymund eyes, which bugged him even more.

"We are all here?" North asked getting yup's from everyone and a twinkle sound from sandy. "Right i have reason to believe that Pitch is back" North said seriously, smile had fallen from his face. Toothina gasped along with her fellow fairies, Sandy looked stunned and Bunnymund scowled. "I have seen it on the globe, and he is growing in power. Not as fast as before but its growing never the less" he looked around, the worried looks and the one very calm one.

Jack frost.

"Did you know about this?" North asked eyeing the winter spirit.

"Yeah, Pitch attacked Evy...a day ago" jack stepped forward scowling, they all turned to him.

"Evy...?" Bunnymund asked looking confused.

"ye-yeah" he cleared his throat, "A girl who can see me" he smiled lightly.

"A girl who can see you..." Bunnymund burst out laughing,

"Wha-what" Jack asked, tooth smiled at him sweetly, while north chuckled.

"Frostbite has a little crush"

"Wait what!" jack exclaimed stumbling forward, eyes wide.

"Dont be so cruel Bunnymund" Tooth glaring at the oversized rabbit, she quickly turned to jack flying close to him, "So whats she like?, Is she nice?, Are her teeth clean?-"

"Tooth you also leave the boy alone" North boomed, stopping the natter within the room. The Humming bird like fairy pouted and flew aside. "So whats her full name?"

Jack rolled his eyes "Not you too North" The bearded man chuckled, blue eyes twinkling at the poor boys embarrisment."fine..."-"Het full name is Evelyn Rose" the smiles dropped from the room. "What.." he asked now concerned to the sudden drop in the room.

"The daughter of Katherine Rose..." North mumbled, "Thats why pitch was after her" Jack looked confused, scowling at the faces around him.

"Would someone like to fill me in here please" he asked stepping forward waving his staff around.

"It's best you don't know mate" Bunnymund looked at him with slightly sad eyes.

"Why? Whats wrong-"

"Jack..." Tooth flew to his side placing a hand on his shoulder, "Pitch was seen at the house, the night Evelyn's mother died" Jacks eyes widened at the news.

"No ones knows why though" North muttered placing a hand on his beard, "that is what we need to find out"

* * *

**Questions, questions, questions :'D who ,what and where. Now be warned i might have a plot twister I might not, depends if you can class it as a plot twist. Now because it's the weekend i had a lot of time to myself..which means I have plotted this story now, i have the base of it typed out, YES i have something to go along now...i was kinda winging it at the start but after a few debating sessions with myself i sorted it out. so now i have this base line typed out...i was gonna post it somewhere and leave a link to see if people would look at the HUGE spoiler... (well duh its the whole story in a really simple format) but decided against it because i want to keep it a real secret mwhahahah anyways **

**Please keep reviewing guys i love them all, it means oh so much. im just so happy that people like this work. The faves the follows everything -crys into a cake- it just means so so so much :'D**

**Also another note:**** I mentioned this before...but The real movie does not release here until the 30th of Nov and i have arranged to see it on the 1st :D But i know that it comes out on the 21st...i think in the USA which means HUUUUGE spoiler's will start pocking me in the face. This also means people will start stories around the movie and yadadadada getting the real facts. I will ****NOT**** be looking at any of these spoilers. even though this is set after the movie, ^^" so things that i thought happen in the main movie may not actually happen D: so if facts are wrong in my story im so sorry. BUT the good thing is there is only mentions of the movie before hand this is my creation and will turn to something maybe a little different to what you think, If this puts you off ah ima sorry. This story will stay PG though and wont be going M, unless requested which means that will be a one-shot somewhere else.**

**well enough with my blabbering time to answer reviews :D**

**Achlys: House fire yes :D Pitch starting it no...-pokes pitch- did you? -watches him float away sad- Nope XD Although...something might relate there, along with her worse fear :D The heights...you will also find out about, kinda a little simple fear that will cause problems in the near future.**

**Sympathy for the Lost Love: ITS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY _shoves a fluffy toy in your face_**

**Updating as fast as i can boys and girls do enjoy for now -bows-**


	8. 7 Fire and Snow

**Read past my Review replies for a cute mini bite-size one shot :D**

**Fire and Snow~**

* * *

James had stayed in her room that whole week, often falling asleep as she finished her college work. She didnt have much of a social life, which didnt bother her. She had to focus on her exams and work. Saturday was tomorrow which meant working in the café. She loved it, saying hello to the regulars and meeting the new people.

She stared out her window, the night sky was deep and full of sparkling stars. She was too worried to sleep, she hadn't seen Jack in a week. Was he busy?, Did they find pitch?, Was he ok?. She couldn't stop the questions running through her mind and grumbled at her brother who slept soundless in her bed. Her farther was on his last night shift, he had weekends off while she worked the whole weekend. She needed to, to help pay for the bills.

"Right..." she sighed to herself, "Lets try to get some sleep Evy.." she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out Alice In Wonderland, which was settled next to her mother's book. Her mother's book went tumbling to the ground causing the spine to break from the page and leaving them to scatter everywhere. In that one moment she suddenly felt useless. She had just broken one of the most special things that she will ever own, now it was scattered all over the floor. With watery eyes she started to pile it all together. She started to cry as she tried so desperately to get the pages in order. "stupid..." she muttered, putting them into a pile. She rubbed her eyes as the water began to overflow, she slowly sunk into herself. She had let pitch get at her brother and now he couldn't sleep in his own bed because he was terrified, Jack was off somewhere, He could even be hurt. Here she was being useless and causing the problems. She rubbed her face again with her sleeves, to top it off she broke what she had left of her mothers work.

She hiccupped a few times holding the pages close as she stumbled over to her desk that sat in the corner of her colourless room. She placed them down gently, careful to not make them fly all over the place again when something caught her eye.

* * *

Jack was in the workshop once again, he had been back and forth from here a few times this week and it was starting to take a toll on him. He wanted to see Evy, wanted to know if she was ok. But North reassured the poor teen that she was fine; every time he asked if he could visit.

Tooth had become highly interested in the girl, went to do some digging, only a little. She pestered jack many times about the girl, what she looked like so on, little did she know that he had in fact become irritated by it and would avoid her questions when he could. Walking around the very busy toy shop he eyed various objects wondering if he could take any back to show james. He smiled thinking about the boy and in a way he reminded him of Jamie and his family.

Something stuck in his mind, how exactly did her their mother die. It seemed all so tragic.

Tooth had voiced the girls story to him one night and he listened with high curiosity. She had said that Evy was found holding james during the early hours of the morning, not long after the fire. Evy refused to let the baby boy out of her sights, she was protective even for a 5-year-old. She refused to leave James side when he was in the hospital to be checked over and wouldn't leave when he had to stay the night, she has been like it ever since. She didnt even cry when they had to put her foot in a cast because she didn't land all to well in the snow.

She needed to keep brave for mummy after all.

Jack listened to how Pitched was caught flying away from the scene of the fire. He had no doubt that he was the cause of it. But if he was, what was his reason?.

"She was a brave little girl" Tooth smiled.

"She still is.." jack mumbled, hoping Tooth or the other fairies didnt hear.

* * *

_Dear Evelyn_

_Hello Evy, I really hope i gave you this at the right time but knowing me i might of forgotten but if you have found this hello...again._

_Now remember how i used to tell you stories about creatures and monster's (i hope i still do, for james) well what if i told you i knew them personally. I knew one very personally but lets not dwell on that now. I spoke to many of them and of course wrote about them in my book. the book you (hopefully) have in your hands now. This I want you to pass down to your kids and for them to pass it down to their kids...and so on. Something you can keep safe._

_No this is personal to you and you only Evy, and I want you to know that i love you very much and i will always love you. You are a very special child, you are something so much better. Thats all because of me being a lucky teen I suppose. I was in fact 18 when I had you, not 20. I will never go back on that, you where the best thing that ever happened to me back then and now we have James on the way I couldn't be anymore happier._

_But Evy you are not-_

Evy gasped, the other half of the page had gone missing, she had no idea what her mother was about to write. The pure shock of her mother telling her that she was 18 when she had her. The thought hit her hard, that was like her being pregnant now. She shook her head clearing her thoughts. She needed to find that other page and see what her mother was originally trying to tell her. Did Dad even know her when she was 18?. she looked up at her door, debating whether she should contact anyone. It was just killing her to know what happened to her mother.

Her brother started to squirm, moaning. Evy was straight at his side trying to calm him, rubbing his back and humming a soft outcome. No matter what happened she would not leave his side.

* * *

**So hey...this is a weak chapter but it will apply for later chapters, because jack now knows more than evy about the night of the fire, well he is about to find out more.**

**Soooooooo :D anyone wanna do any fan art? i can give you a full description of evy...because i havent really done so...so here it is...**

_**Name: Evelyn**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**A short girl with messy brown and blonde hair, (She is a head shorter than Jack) Pale complextion with a small amout of freckles brushing her cheeks. Smoky hazel eyes that often reflect her surroundings. Usually wears Light sun kissed gray jeans and a light T-shirt. Her coat is long and stops at her knees, colour pale blue. Converse shoes that are blue and gray.**_

**I was going to draw her myself, but my skills are kinda lacking lately...cause i suck like that. BUT i was just wondering if anyone would like to do some fanart, I would use it as a front cover to the story :D Please post them to my blog:**

**: just send me link in ask or hash tag meh in your image. i would love to see your work :'D**

**I got this idea by hunting down the jack frost hash tag XD some amazing pieces of art o .o**

**Anyways so whats happening huh :P I might just have the other chapter up :D and some fluff as things have gone dark so it might be cheery :D**

**whitefire33****: Thankyou so much, your comment means so much. Yay for cute james :D Im glad the chemistry between the two is working well kinda..i keep thinking im writing it wrong o .o thankyou for the surport :D **

**anna the viking X****D: Yush cliffie mwhahahahaha and another here hopefully but all will be explained soon, i promise you. Thankyou for the comment, Her mother might not be the only thing she looses... :O **

**Achlys****: -gives you medicine and hot chocolate I hope the bad head is all gone now :D You are very close with the pitch thing yes :3 pitch was sad...he has a reason to be, Even a cold heart can be broken..shhh no more or it will be spoilers :D -cough- The guardians will show more to jack soon, not just about Evy but about his past aswell :'D **

**Thankyou you all for the lovely comments and faves and follows 27 follows :'P -cries in the corner- im so happy. anyways READ BELOW FOR A CUTE FLUFFY ONE SHOT- i did mention them before :3**

* * *

"Awwww come on."

"No jack, I told you I hate flying"

"But its fun" he whined.

"No"

"You'll get to hold me tight" he wiggled his eye brows, causing her to shove him lightly, making them both laugh. She now used the little spare time she had walking back from college with jack. It was always dark now, winter had truly set in.

"Don't be so...cheesy" she mumbled shoving her hands into her pockets.

"You love it really" he laughed. They had become close during the few short weeks they together. He glanced up seeing children mulling around in the white snow. Evy caught his gaze and laughed a little. "Are you thinking what im thinking?" he asked looking back down at her.

"Yup" she removed her hands from her pockets and started to dig into the snow, forming a ball shape in her hands.

"Snow ball fight!" she shouted, running at the stunned kids, throwing the ball hitting one of them in the back of the head. They laughed and war broke loose.

A soft ball of fluffy snow hit her straight in the face, causing her to squeal as the cold water dripped down her front. "JACK!" she shouted as she heard him falling about laughing. "IM SO GONNA GET YOU!" she rubbed the snow off her face making a new ball in her hands and ran straight for him. He dodged it quickly using his powers to float over her.

"Hey no fair, don't use your powers!"

He shrugged a sly smile plastered on his face,He looked back quickly as a small boy yelped. A mistake. A large snow ball him in the side of the head covering the side of his head, making his hair frosty and his dark eyebrows frosty. Evy held her stomach laughing hard,

"Oh i see how it is" he smirked running at her with arms full of thick snow. "You're in for it-" But he slipped, The spirit of winter, the one that makes snow slipped on his own ice.

He was never going to live that down.

He fell onto something soft and warm. his arms stopped him from putting full weight on the warm squishy mass. When he pulled his head up, two stormy grey eyes caught his eyes blue ones. He had in fact fallen on top of Evy. Her cheeks where crimson and her nose pink from the cold, her face was caught between laughter and shock.

"errr..uhm" Jack stumbled over his words, stuck in the obis of her eyes. Their faces where on inches apart and her warm breath was meting the snow on his face.

"Jack..?" His eyes widened and he soon shot back from his position, sitting back in the snow, while she also sat up.

Yes he was never going tp live this down

* * *

**Hope you like the small fluffy one shot :D Might do it again in a later chapter :3 if you like of course**

.


	9. 8 Preasure

Pressure

"Katherine you need to decide now" he growled, she turned from the window back to him. The flames gave him more than a demonic look than before.

"I'm not going with you pitch" she hissed at him, coughing on the smokes fumes, "I realised what you was doing...was...was wrong" she heaved edging towards the window.

"You pathetic mortal!" He roared over the flames, "for what I have done for you!-"

"I grew up!- I had children pitch" she shouted back her eyes stinging. "The two I just let run from here" she backed onto the window ceil. "Now leave and let me join them" she growled.

"You-you- after everything we had done together, I even confessed my love-"

"When I was a stupid 18-year-old" she roared, the younger looking pitch grabbed her and tossed her to the floor.

"Then perish-" he hissed, slinking out the window.

"You have a daughter!" She chocked, before he vanished, "you have a daughter" she slurred falling unconscious in the flames. He looked back at her debating if he should save her, before just deciding no and left silently.

* * *

She had sat up all night, not even planning to go to work today. She would take the day off sick. Her thin fingers toyed with the cup in front of her, her thick brown hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes stung ever so slightly, and dark bags hung beneath them. The lack of sleep didn't bother her too much, although she could feel the effects already start on her body. Her bright hazel eyes had gone to a dull gray as she stared into space.

The click of the front door confirmed her 'farther's' return.

"Dad...?" Her voice was raw.

"Honey...what you doing up?" He huffed tiredly, slipping off his shoes and coat.

"I couldn't sleep..." She mumbled, looking back at her mug. Her 'farther' yawned and rubbed his eyes as he made his way over to her side.

"Your not working today then?" Evy shook her head, biting her lip hard. A heavy brick sat in her stomach and her mind raced. She had tried to prepare all night to ask him this question, but now it was down to the crunch she found it hard to speak.

"Did you know mum when she was 18?"

He looked at her shocked, eyes full of worry. "Well yeah..." He mumbled taking a seat in front of her.

"Was she pregnant?"

* * *

Jack walked down the many halls of North's work shop. He always found the he seemed to thaw out when he was in the pact environment, which made him uncomfortable and he often had to tap his staff to refresh himself. This now would be the perfect time to get out and have a bit of fresh cool air.

They had found no new news on Pitch, none at all. Bunnymund had voiced his thought that maybe the nightmare spirit was searching for something. Much to Jacks irritation to the bunny he had to agree. Pitch would not stay this low if he wanted to rule again, no this time it looked like he was looking for something else.

Jack stepped out onto the snow, instantly felt the cold winds and snow flakes greet him back. This was right, this was how he should feel. Jumping up into the air, his thoughts were focussed on snow days.

Soon enough his thoughts lead back to Evy , the strange but wonderful girl who caught his attention. He had never known a mortal that he was so interested in before, the idea that a girl his age can see him. To his astonishment he had found someone his age who believed in him. Or did she? She said it was the books that helped her believe, but there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was different, she was girl for a start. Over the three hundred years he could remember, he had never spoken to a girl his age. It was like winning an award, his first prize. Another thing that bothered him was how her warmth was so welcoming, that has never been something he thought he would find comfortable. Heat was something he was most certainly not fond of, but hers felt...right...?. He shook his head, "hold it together jack-" "she is just a nice girl who can see you" he mumbled to himself flying through the air. A girl with an odd past.

* * *

"Yes" he answered simply. Evy blinked, her heart dropped and she could feel the blood drain from her face.

"Wha-what?"

"Yes she was pregnant, with you" he sighed heavily, clearly tired.

"Am I- are you my real farther?"

"No"

Amazing how one word can feel like a kick in the gut. She felt sick and her heart raced.

"You...you lied to me" she stuttered out. Looking away from the man.

"Yes, but you see that never bothered me. I love you like my own Evy, your mother didn't want it any other way." He sighed voice breaking.

She blinked feeling tears burn at her tired eyes. "Who is..my real farther?"

He looked up at her shaking form, rubbing his face in his hand. "She never said, said that I would think her to be mad" he chuckled bitterly.

Evy felt the tears spill over, the walls felt like they where closing in. She needed air. Jumping from the table, she ran straight for the door. Pulling her shoes on and coat.

"Evy!?"

She slammed the door shut, walking away from the house and the stranger she called her farther.

It was cold and dark, it was 6 in the morning. She sniffled, shoving her hands in her thick coat pockets. Cloudy air fogged from her mouth. The cool air was calming, it felt free;fresh.

The familiar sound of wood tapping the floor and a snow flake landing on her nose made her smile. She turned round and beamed at the white-haired boy.

Jack was indeed shocked when he flew over to find her out in the dark and cold alone. When he found her, he couldn't stop the feeling in his chest, his heart pulled at the sight of her pale skin, shadowed bags that sat beneath her dull eyes. But he couldn't help but smile back when she turned to him and smiled.

They now say at a frozen pond, Evy scraped her feet against the thin ice slowly. She hadn't said a word when Jack appeard, only greeted him with a smile. Now they somehow made it to a pond, which confused Evy to no end. She was looking at the ice with a blank stare, leaning on jacks shoulder.

No words were needed now.

"You know i cant remember my past," Jack sighed, Evy stopped scuffing her feet and looked up at him. He looked down and chuckled, "It doesnt bother me as much as you think it does" He smiled "What i am now matters..." She gave him a sad smile, nodding. It mattered to her greatly.

"How did you become a jack frost?" he voice was brittle.

he shrugged looking out to the pond, "I died" he deadpanned. Evy blinked looking up at him again, "Dont be so shocked, the old me died and i woke up...like this" he opened his arms.

"Jack im-"

"Dont say sorry Evy," he smiled "you don't need to apologise."

They sank into silence again, the sun was rising allowing a soft orange glow to shine upon the ice. Evy let out a heavy sigh and a yawn. "I'm starting to miss sleep" she whispered.

"Are you going to tell me what happened" He asked softly, she bit her lip and fiddled with her coat. That wound was still open, raw and bleeding to talk about at the moment. But this was jack...she could feel the tears build up in her eyes again. "Evy...?" she shook her head, an arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into his chest. Thats what friends do right?, when they comfort each other. But both teens couldn't help but feel their hearts skip a beat at the contact.

She sobbed into his chest softly, his grip on her tightened. She would tell him soon, that he was sure of.

* * *

**Awwww so i guess you guys know the truth now, who she is, what she could be. kinda...now something is about to go wrong after a few fluffy scenes...oh poor jack, you are about to get in the neck.**

**Nudge819****: Thankyou thankyou and thankyou, im glad you liked the little bit at the end :D i was hoping that would go down well :3.**

**Achlys****: Gray hazel :O i had no idea i did that, they are infact hazel and go gray when she is sad. Rusty drawing im sure you will still be awesome :D you sound like an epic person :3 Yay headache gone woop So now you have a answer to your question, she knows only part of the truth ehehehehe **

**anna the viking XD****: Cliffs will be hard to find then there D: I live in cold and wet london :'D And thankyou :3 im glad you liked the one shot, -gives a cookie-**

**daelit****: No problemo my dear im glad i gave such a boost. inspiration is everywhere and im glad to be of service :D Thankyou for your lovely comment. I shall now go and read yours :D**

**Soooooooo yeah, im tired today XD long day at college o .o but i managed to get this out and such, sorry for any errors OH before i forget my tumblr name is 1heartgirl as well...the link went missing in the last chapter. also i drew Evy myself :D its been a while since i have drawn anything but meh i hope you guys like her image.**

** Just look up: Evy crystalheartgirl**

**on google should find it, link dosnt want to work, if not then thats my DA username and it should be the first piece named Evy ... = .= **

**Sorry there not great D: havnt done concept art in a while. ENJOY i love you all and i shall update tomorrow thankyou and goodnight (from the UK) You guys enjoy the movie you have 2 days now :D i have...11 days...and a huge Exam in the middle with course work...taraaaa for now**


	10. 9 Sleep

Sleep~

Evy had in fact fallen asleep beside jack. Now he carried her on his back, her arms Hung lazily around his neck, his staff was stuck under his arm as his hands held her legs. He had to stay away from the streets because of the morning dwellers walking round.

"Jack..." He heard her mumble.

"Mhmmm"

"I'm glad I met you" she mumbled into the frost on his shoulder. It sent an odd sensation down into his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle. He used the wind to hop up onto her window veil careful not to disturb her. He placed her down on the bed, smiling at the frost that had gathered on her cheek and nose. She flinched a little, eyes fluttering open.

"You know, you didnt have take me home" she grumbled rubbing her face. She sat up fast that she head butted jack. She flinched back, rubbing the spot,

"You have a thick skull" he laughed,

"Hey, you calling me thick" she laughed lightly. She still looked pale and the dark shadows under her eyes still sat there. She gasped "where's James?" She just noticed that she was on her bed where she left the boy. Jack nodded and walked out her door, leaving her there tired and bewildered. She had a soft smile set on her face, how could jack be so kind to her?. She rubbed her hands together to try to keep warm, when something caught her eye. Silver sand twirled around her fingers, it created a snow flake in her hand, completely out of silver sand. She blinked and tapped it with her free fore finger, it soon turned black and burst. A burning feeling erupted in her hand, making her shake her hand away in fear. Did she just hallucinate?, or was it something entirely different.

James ran into the room laughing hard, she shoved her hand under the cover smiling at him.

"Jack-" he laughed "Jack froze dads drink" he held his stomach laughing harder than before, jack came tumbling in laughing aswell.

"Did you see, it slipped right into his nose." Jack laughed. Evy winced every time 'dad' was mentioned. She looked between the smirking two.

"Your messing around in the house" she rose a brow.

"Awwww come on Evy" jack looked at, mischief clear in his eyes.

"We just wanted a bit of fun"

"It's 8 in the morning"

"Exactly!" James cheered running out the room. Jack chuckled watching him run off, but he caught Evy's sad smile.

"Evy...?"

"Huh..." She looked up at him, "oh, go and have fun" she smiled, "ill join you..."

"I think you should-"

"Not tired anymore," she waved him off, biting his lip with a nod, he ran to follow James.

James was wrapped up warm, hat scarf, the lot. His smiled was wide and infectious. Even his tired dad couldn't help but smile as he walked up to bed. He passed Evy but she ignored him, like he wasn't even there. She looked exhausted,tired and upset. She ignored her bodies protests for her to stop, she had been awake for more than 24 hours now, that small nap didnt really suffice.

"Are you sure evy?" She looked up at jack from her small finished breakfast.

"Yup" she nodded, putting it in the sink. "Think I'm not strong enough, huh, frosty" she laughed.

"Oh," he smiled, "should I take that as a challenge, heavy Evy"

"Maybe you should" she poked him in the arm hard. He pouted and rubbed it.

* * *

Pitch sat heavily in his dark lair, still recovering from last years attack and his imprisonment. Now he sat quietly, leaving him to the mercy of his memories.

Those distasteful pathetic memories, they swam around his shadowed mind. The memories he was sure he eliminated in pure rage, but now they seemed to make some sort of vengeance. Showing her smile. He growls, forcing himself onto more present matters.

With his time in that stupid prison jack had created. Sure it gave him enough time to plan what he was going to do, a lot in fact. He smiled, it shone through the darkness like moonlight. Every being had a weak spot, he just need to find jacks. And once he finds it, he will make sure to twist the blade.

His mind then wondered to the girl who saw him the night of his escape, he knew all to well that she lied. He had intact watched them the night they met.

Perfect.

His smile grew wider, "oh jack you are but a stupid boy after all" he leaned forward, noticing some silver sand swim through his own blackness. Blinking he touched the abnormal sight changing it back to darkness.

Time to find the girl, oh how fun.

* * *

"Evy!" She turned round to a face full of snow. She couldn't help but laughing falling back into the snow with a heavy sigh.

"Your out already?" Jack had a sly smile on his face as he leaned over her.

"Hey, do you really nip people's noses?" She asked randomly eyes closed, ignoring jacks question.

"What...why?" Utterly confused.

"You don't look like the guy who would bite a random persons nose" she slightly slurred.

"Hey James!?" She heard the scuffle of feet beside her."does she usually sound this crazy?"

"Sometimes" James smiled, Evy giggled.

"I can't move" she complained, drowsily, pouting. Jack rolled his eyes while James laughed.

Again jack was carrying her home, once again he settled the tired girl in her bed.

"You shouldn't get used to this" he laughed pulling a blanket over her,"I don't carry tired, distraught girls to bed"

"Mhmmm" she smiled smuggling into the pillow. "I don't get carried by icy, cute-" she coughed over her slip up, but jack heard her, "boys..." She grumbled.

"You think I'm cute huh" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shhh," she hid her face, "sleeping" he sighed and left the room with no comment, little did he know that her dreams where soon to be plagued with nightmares.

* * *

**Song of choice for this chapter: Linkin Park-Roads untraveled.**

**Lets get straight into review replies :D**

**LoloLovesAnime****: Thankyou so much, im glad your enjoying it :D thankies for the lovely comment :3**

**PurplePearlVoice35****: Romantic really XD fluffy yush...you will have to wait and see about that kiss ;D Thankyou for the lovely comment. :)**

**North: Sir I am working on the double, writing everyday for these lovely readers entertainment i shall not let you down. Thankyou so much sir it means alot. It means so much to hear from you sir :D**

**anna the viking XD****: If you love the warmth then you wont like it here, jack frost is always here. ive been waking up to frosty cold mornings and windy icy days XD its kinda the same in the summer just no ice XD Poor poor evy indeed D: Thankyou for the comment it means so much :D**

**Theta-McBride****: Yay sweetness :D And thankyou so much :P Yush a movie that is out very soon hopefully (for US viewers) But for me sadly 9 or 10 days o D: i notice you name is the name of a certain mad man in a blue police box...LOVE IT :D**

**K9Train****: Peter pan return to Neverland is my most cherished childhood movie :D so i can see your resemblance in the story although i didnt notice it came across that way XD Thankyou for the comment :P**

**Achlys****: You should be called an epic person more often cause you are XD :O perfectionist huh im opposite XD I seriously cant wait to see the final drawing im sure it will be amazing :D She just might have that power :3 Thankyou for the comment as always :D**

**Trunksymia****: Thats a good question, pitch might have it. He might just use it to his advantage aswell :P we will have to see, thankyou for the lovely comment.**

**Oh my i have never replied to that many comments before XD so many lovely viewers thankyou so very much it means so much, and i promise those looking for romance will find it soon...possibly soon -checks- yes...maybe xD Right im off to get my self ready for a presentation tomorrow...i hate standing and talking in front of people D: wish meh luck.**

**Have fun US viewers you only have a day left till release, then you can fangirl over jack all you want :D I have seen a few clips, the making of jack video helped alot on his character and i also saw a few scenes from the movie that other might not have. Like after him falling into the ice and being changed into Jack frost...ehehehehehehehe IT LOOKS EPIC, and pitch stop picking on poor jack D: it looks good guys ENJOY**

**Shall update again tomorrow love ya, buh baiii**


	11. 10 Help

Dreams are memories or aspirations. They can be your fears or you hopes. Not everyone dreams the same and not everyone has happy dreams.

* * *

Help~

Evy gasped at the sight before her. There was James sat in the snow, pale and cold. "James!" She gasped running to his side. He was stone cold and unmoving, his lips where blue and his hair was frosty. "James...?" She pulled him onto her lap and held him close.

He was dead.

She started to rock back and forth with him tightly in her arms. Tears where running down her face and her broken sobs could be heard in the endless emptiness that surrounded them.

"Ah the victims of the cold" pitch now stood before her. "It's a shame really, to pluck such a little life away from the world"

"Bring him back!" She screamed at him, "bring him back" she sobbed, burying her face into his hair.

"I can do no such thing, I can only take life not bring it" he glided around her broken fourm, "the true beauty of winter" he laughed, "in all its essence, oh it brings such joy and death"

"What are you trying to say?" Her raw voice was muffled by the boys hair.

"That this is the part of jack you don't see." She shook her head, knowing he was toying with her. This was her worst fear after all.

"Jack wouldn't do this" she sniffled looking up slowly, "but you would" she glared at him.

"Oh would I now" he smirked kneeling in front of her,

"Stay away!" She yelled, shuffling back with the boy in her arms.

"Oh I wouldn't go to far back if I was you, you might just fall" and he vanished, leaving her once more. Her back against a cliff fall. Everything seemed so surreal.

Jack appeared before her, his staff aimed at her chest.

"Jack?" Her voice was broken, "help me" she sobbed. He merely stared at her with a fierce icy glare. His staff pressed harder on her chest, causing her to slide right towards the edge. "Jack!?"

"Shut up" her eyes widend and with one last poke she fell back. James disappeared from her grip as she fell into darkness with a terrifying scream.

* * *

Bunnymund couldn't understand why north persistently made him search for jack. It was something he clearly didnt want to do. Once he jumped up through the hole into about 1ft of snow, he knew jack wasn't far. With irritable grumbles the rabbit was on his way.

Wasn't to hard to find him after a large snow ball was thrown at his head. Which didn't make him anymore happy than he was. There in front of him was a boy and jack frost himself. With a grumble he made his way over.

"Nice one James, you hit the kangaroo right in the face, ill give you ten points for that." The little boy cheered, running it off to mark down his points with chalk on the house wall.

"Teaching them young frost" bunnymund seemingly snarled.

"Oh hey calm down, its just for fun" he smiled leaning on his staff. "What you here for bunnymund?"

"North has a set location, on pitch" this news caused jack to stiffen and jaw tense.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't be here mate, freezing my backside off for nothing." Jack chuckled shaking his head. James came running back to the two of them.

"This the fella that through the snowball" jack nodded, the rabbit looked down at the bashful boy, "nice aim mate" the boy looked up stunned.

"Your-your the Easter bunny" the boys eyes twinkled with wonder.

"You're a sharp one ain't ya" bunnymund smiled down at him ruffling his hair, the boy giggled in delight.

"Hey James I need to get going for important work with kang-" he paused looking at the bunnies distasteful face "bunnymund here" the boy nodded sadly, "you look after your sister for me, ok" the boy nodded.

"I'll see you again right?" The little boy looked between the two.

"Of course mate" bunny nodded, James smiled and ran back into the house. Jack watched him go sadly.

"So where was pitch hiding?" jack hissed turning back to bunny.

"Apparently around this place mate" jacks heart stopped.

* * *

Evy was now sat in complete darkness, holding her self. She couldn't stop shaking, and she was cold, so very cold.

"Your memories are so vivid, so full of fear" a smile was seen in the darkness."your not even letting me be creative" his voice was low, "all I have to do is dig deep enough and tadaaa your fear for all to see" he walked forward, towards her shaking fourm. "No more chat backs, no more fire in your voice" he pulled her chin up to face him. "Such a pity, have I already broken you?" she pulled away from his grasp.

"I'm not going to give the predator what he wants" she whispered.

"Oh but you have, you have given it to me in bucket loads" his smile grew wild, "and I'm lavishing in it. Now there is one last deep fear." He tapped his chin, making a thoughtful face "ah the fire" she looked up at him, eyes wide with pure fear. "Shall we replay" and he vanished leaving her in the torments of her mind.

He watched the girl squirm before his throne. He had snatched her away from the comfort of her bed to the cold dank floors of his lair. This was perfect, his plan was falling right into place.

* * *

Jack was not all to surprised when the small boy came running back with a fearful look on his face. He had said that his sister had gone missing.

Bunnymund set off to notify north and the others while jack searched the small town. How difficult would it be to find pitch, apparently very difficult. It wasn't until nightfall that he found the dark cabins of the nightmare kings hide out. He walked forward staff poised at the ready for any attack.

He managed to find his way around the tunnels with no problem, which surprised him. He entered the candle lit room with unease. His stomach was twisting and his heart racing. Right now he needed to find Evy.

There bound to the middle of the room was a brunette, her hair pooled out behind her and her eyes stared blankly at the wall. She looked even paler than before and even more broken. Jack noticed her trembling figure and ran straight for her.

She reconciled when the winter spirit knelt beside her. "Evy...?" She didnt answer she just stared at him with blank eyes.

"Oh you found my new toy, then jack" pitch purred moving from the shadows.

"What have you done to her!?" Jack roared, standing into an attack stance.

"What I do best, I showed her, her worst nightmares"

* * *

**haliedaisy****: Very cute indeed, thankyou for the comment**

**Winged Element****: wooooo for new obsessions XD Enjoy the movie and thankyou for the lovely comment.**

**Sodapop'sAce14****: Your very lucky XD Enjoy the film And thankyou for the comment :D**

**Trunksymia****: Thankyou so much, i need all the luck i can get, my friend is making me talk to the most o .o i get the shakes and then slip up...badly XD Goodluck im sure you will do alot better than me :D**

**aireagle92****: Thankyou very much :D**

**anna the viking XD****: Yeah i would like to have jackfrost aswell XD not slipping on the ice he leaves behind XD She did indeed say too much :O Sleepy evy is a unfocused evy XD Thankyou for the comment :3**

**Theta-McBride****: Evil tiny cinema XD Yush i noticed because im a huge doctor who fan, i have in fact seen matt smith in person :D Nice mix there very well done :D Thankies for the comment :P**

**Achlys****: Silver sand indeed, something that will be worked out in due time o.o you sound awesome, really cant wait to the work :3 Pieces to the misshapen puzzle.**

**Very quick post kinda getting ready to go out the door and go to this horrible lesson XD So ill post this when i get back...which would be now :D Hopefully its now 8pm and im relaxing with a cup of tea thinking how the lesson went well XD**

**OH lucky USA fans it is now offically out, which means a bunch of stories based around the movie will no explode onto the net XD where i shall now sit in the corner crying waiting abother 9 days, crossing my fingers in a feeble attempt to hope that i will have money for the tickets :D Really hope my job interview dosnt clash with that day XD**

**P.S: sorry for a terrible chapter :/**


	12. 11 Sand

**I would recommend listening to-**

**Jo Blankenburg - Voyage Dans La Lune, for any chapters in this story because it amazing :D it works so well with the movie anyway onto the story.**

* * *

**Sand~**

Evy watched the battle commence with dead eyes. Pitch flew towards jack, black sand poised like a dagger, jack easily dodged it, firing back.

Evy could only watch helplessly from the side lines. No matter how hard she tried to force herself to move she couldn't, her body didnt listen. She was fatigue and trapped in her head. Jack was hit by fearling that sent him tumbling into a wall.

"You have always been this weak jack" pitch snarled, he walked towards the boy as he scrabbled to his feet. "It's fun to watch you squirm" he smiled pinning both jacks arms to the wall.

"Is it now, well watch this!" Jack lifted his feet kicking pitch right in the jaw, sending him backwards. A small smile cracked upon Evy's face. She was slowly gaining control.

"Oh so funny jack" pitch recovered rubbing his chin, "oh how I have missed that!" He roared setting an onslaught upon the winter spirit, firing in every direction. "You cannot defeat me here jack, this is my home, don't be so rude" jack had no time to comment back as his staff went flying from his grip.

Evy could feel the odd sensation in her hand again. Her eyes flicked towards the limb before widening with awe. The silver sand danced in her open palm then up her arm and with it was power.

Jack kicked at the tendrils of sand that tried to grab him as he clambered over to where his staff lay. "Not this time" pitch snarled, grabbing his leg and arm pinning is right side. Jack let out a shocked yell as his left side was also pinned down.

"How about another round" jack growled.

However the two immortals did not notice the girl slowly move into a sat up position. Pitch had a dagger shaped blade for the boys chest.

"Oh no, jack. This is the last time you will even breathe!"

"No!" A thin tendril of silver sand knocked the dagger flying before it made contact with jack in any way. Surprising them both. They looked at the girl with her arm stretched out breathing heavy, eyes wide. Pitch lost his attention with jack and soon walked over to the shaking girl.

"Pitch stay away from her!" Jack shouted trying to wrestle his way out the bonds. She kept a heavy glare on the bogey man.

"I thought I broke you"

"Looks are deceiving." Her voice wasnt as steady as she liked but it would do. The glare she gave him reminded him so much of the glare Katherine gave the night of the fire. Heated and full of unwanted hate.

"Who are you?" He questioned out loud, he was interrupted by the other guardians bursting in. He vanished in surprise, leaving the lair quickly.

Jack fell to the floor as his bonds evaporated. Evy fell forward aswell, smiling at their small victory. Her eyes were glued to the area where the guardians now stood. There was Tooth flying by Santa's shoulder. Her beautiful blue and green feathers shining in the moon light. Of course Santa was there, he stood there, swords out to fight. A smaller golden man was beside him aswell, Sandman. The Easter bunny, he stood taller than the Sandman. Was he holding boomerangs?.

Jack already made his way over to Evy's side. "He's gone" a thick Russian accent echoed through the cave.

"Gathered that" the bunny sighed, sliding his boomerangs back into the pouches on his belt.

"Jack...?" Tooth wized over to his side as the others searched the room."oh."

Jack scooped up Evy in his arms, who was now blushing bright crimson to the fact she couldn't walk in front of the guardians. "Jack...?" She whispered, his face was set in a stern line. "I think I can walk"

"Nope you can barely sit up" she huffed in irritation. "Hey stop being so stubborn" she looked up at him from his chest, she could already see the brushing starting to come out. He even had a limp but far as she can tell nothing major. "So..." He sighed,

Evy chuckled and shook her head at the awkward silence that had settled now. Jack had already started to limp off to the area the guardians entered, tooth not far behind.

She looked up at the tooth fairy, who hadn't left their side. She had a concerned looked upon her feathered features. She noticed Evy's upon her and smiled.

"Hello" he waved cheerily. Evy blinked and did a weird little wave back, "you must be Evy" she nodded as her name was mentioned, "jack has spoken a lot about you" she shone a bright smile at her. It's sounded like he choked on something.

"Oh has he now?" Evy had a sly smile on her face. His grip on her seem to loosen a little, she could see his cheeks turning pink from his neck.

"Yes, he says that you have a little brother and that your eyes are beautiful-"

"That's enough tooth...please" jacks voice was a little weak. But did tooth just say that her eyes where beautiful, no jack did. She blinked and looked up at the boy again who was avoiding her stare.

She could also feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Tooth was completely in aware of the two teens embarrassment. "Ah here we are the sleigh" jack sighed happy to change the subject. Evy instinctively held jack tighter.

"Flying..." She whimpered.

"Don't worry its a good ride" jack laughed placing her gently onto one of the bench seats.

"Yeah let frost bite tell you that, I fell out the late time we rode in that thing mate" bunnymund grumbled hopping over to the side. Evy let out a whimper pulling jack close.

"Yeah, not helping" jack moaned.

"Can't hide the truth from her mate, its gonna be one heck of a bumpy ride."

Evy squeezed her eyes shut, "you could always use the portals?" Tooth suggested. Sandy nodded floating over beside them.

"Oh no" jack shock his head, "there worse than flying" he exclaimed.

"Well then hold on tight" North chuckled jumping over the side.

* * *

**I shall reply to all reviews in next chapter, slightly busy getting ready for a maths exam for tomorrow D: but at least the chapter is out right So i hope you guys liked it XD Sorry i left the other on a cliff hanger...i did not notice that XD**

**I must say im completely surprised with the amount of reviews and they are all very loved...apart from the; UPDATE ASAP...they scare me o.o i update everyday please don't hurt me D: anyways we are no onto fluff and romance now-ish because what.**

**Evy is now with the guardians recovering from the last battle, nightmares still haunt her sleep but now she wont have to deal with them alone.**

**I'll have a better chapter tomorrow i promise. Goodnight from here :3 and reviews, i will reply i love you all so much thankyou so so so so so so so so so so so so so much :3**


	13. 12 Sleigh

Oh it was a bad idea using the sleigh to get back to the north pole. Evy was gripping onto jack for dear life. While Bynnymund clung to the sides. Tooth had set off her own way back and sandy was enjoying himself at the back. Jack of course made sure he and Evy didnt fall, like bunny so many times implied.

She had her face hidden in jacks hoodie and was repeating "I'm fine" over and over. Her mind was still full of nightmares that Pitch had left in her head. All of the ones of her falling now flashed behind of her eyelids.

She fell onto jack with a squeak as the sleigh ground to a halt. They both fell back, off the bench legs in the air. This caused a roar of laughter from Bunnymund and North.

"Oh just great" jack grumbled, but glanced over at Evy who was laughing lightly as well.

After pulling eachother out the sleigh and Evy convincing jack that she could walk, they headed down into the workshop. Jack used his staff as support as he limped forward, Evy not far behind stumbling on her feet.

Still looking pale and rather sick the girl had managed three nights worth without sleep. Her vision wasn't exactly the best and her head hurt so much.

"Welcome to my humble abode" north smiled widening his arms, motioning them towards the hectic workshop of yeti's and elf's. Evy's mouth gaped open with awe and her hazel eyes twinkled in wonder.

"This is amazing" she murmured, twisting round to catch every sight she could behold.

"Same expression you had mate" Bunnymund nudged jack who simply just gave him a sly smile back. Sandy hovered around the astounded girl with a small smile.

"Come now, you must rest" North smiled placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no I can't possibly stay here, ill just get in the way" she chuckled nervously.

"Nonsense!" His voice boomed out, "you can stay however long you wish" her eyebrows rose at the statement, but she couldn't leave James alone worrying about her.

"Yeti's take her to a room, take jack with you aswell"

"Hang on a minute, what about pitch?" Jack exclaimed,

"What about him mate?" Bunnymund asked looking at sandy who also looked confused.

"We can't just let him go, we need to get back out there!" He jogged a little back towards the sleigh before stumbling and falling face first. Evy winced and made her way over to his side.

"You need rest and healing time" North stated looking at the boy sadly. Evy smiled sadly but nodded aswell, "we will find him jack, and this time, we will stop him for sure."

* * *

Evy was now sat up in a small room that North had the yeti's set up for her. She faced a mountain of shelfs full of books and toys, the warm orange colours on the walls and carpets set a lovely red glow. She was also offered new clothes, now she was in stripe pair of pj bottoms and a red t-shirt with a cupcake on. She laughed at her self in the mirror as she pulled out the knots in her hair. I look like a child, she thought.

A dark shadow curled in the corner of the mirror causing Evy to gasp and turn around quickly, the shadow started to form a figure. Evy's eyes widened.

"Not here..." She whispered stumbling back into the mirror. He couldn't be at the pole could he?.

"Evy?" She gasped sitting up in her bed. She looked around with frightened eyes. "Hey" her eyes flicked to the winter spirit in the doorway, "nightmare?...I can go and get sand-"

"No...its...I'm fine" she sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair, before turning to look at him again. "Why are you here?" She asked sleeply, he limped in. On his left leg was a tight bandage, he caught her gaze on it.

"You started to shout in your sleep" she nodded still staring at his leg "its rude to stare you know" he chuckled, she looked away to the window where the sun now shone through.

"Sorry..." She mumbled. "Is it bad?" She looked back at him taking a seat beside her bed.

"Just a sprain, should heal in no time" he smiled leaning his head against his staff, "what about you?"

"Me...ill be fine" she waved him off, "just nightmares" she sighed, "ill get over them" he looked up, worry crossing his features.

"You gonna tell me about what happened the other night?" He asked leaning forward. She started fiddling with the bed sheet, looking away.

"I...its...Erm-" she let out a shaky breath, "Steve isn't my real farther" she sighed looking down. She looked back up at him with glazed eyes. "I feel lied to that's all" she couldn't understand she was getting tearful about it, there where more pressing matters than family problems.

"Oh." Was all jack could say, he had no idea how to help people with family. He couldn't remember his family after all. "You know pitch was seen the night of the fire" she looked up at him eyes wide.

"What." She breathed, "why was he there?" Jack held his hands up in surrender,

"I have no idea, that's all we have" she opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She was going to shout at him, why didnt he tell her earlier, but she couldn't, it wasn't his fault after all. But her head was full of questions again.

"You know the best that cheers me up" he smiled at her.

* * *

They now stood outside, in the cold wind and snow. Evy was wrapped up in a padded coat and huge boots.

"Oh yeah this is perfect" she said sarcastically, not even sure why she agreed to this. Jack rolled his eyes and with a slight flick of his staff the cold blustery wind settled and the snow fell slowly. She let out a heavy breath, for miles she could see just white. Pure white snow, looked like a winter wonderland.

"This is amazing" she said in awe. Although this moment was ruined by a snowball hitting the back of her head.

"Oh you are so gonna get it frost" Evy roared gathering up some snow.

"You can't beat the king heavy Evy" he chuckled somewhere in the white-Ness.

"Where are you frost?" She laughed aiming the snowball into the whiteness. "Show your self"

"Never!" She twisted round trying to find where his voice was coming from. She started trekking out, not to far from the doors of the workshop.

Out of no where jack burst out the snow and leapt at her. She left out a squeak falling back into snow with a small curse. Jack was stood there laughing hard holding his stomach.

"Oh that's the best." He laughed, "your face!" He fell into the snow himself. She had started laughing aswell, rubbing the snow off her face.

"That's not fair jack" she pouted, he sat up, popping out his own little snow hole. He stuck his tongue out at her, she simply replied in the same fashion.

"I need to get back to James" she sighed dampened the mood.

"Bunnymund has been round, says the kid is fine." He was now sitting beside Evy who leant on his shoulder.

"I can tell him so many stories about you" she laughed, "you need more believers right?"

Jack winced but nodded. What didn't expect next was a face full of snow.

"Got ya frosty" Evy laughed moving fast from her spot. She could hear jack grumbling something behind her. Her feet caught on something letting out a squeal and fell face first into the snow.

Jack was laughing again behind her. She got up onto her knees, wiping off the slush on her face once again. A hand popped into view, blinking she took it. Jack pulled up the frosty girl, his leg still weak.

Both teens went tumbling to the ground again, Evy falling on top of the poor winter spirit.

Both who where now blushing tremendously, their noses where inches apart, jack could feel her warm breath on his cheeks. They both stared at echo other, gazes locked. With each little second they inched closer.

* * *

**So you are all gonna hate me right now...i left it on a cliffie...and i cant update until like monday...or sunday. Or if im super fast and full of inspiration, then tomorrow morning :D**

**But iw ill answer all reviews over the weekend and post them at the end of the chapter :D Also**

**HI PINA**

**girl you found my fanfiction...Now if you search up 1heartgirl in google you will find all the other stuff im with o .o anyways yeah, kinda dragged a friend into this...actually no she walked in happily, while i was trying to drag her away. XD But she kinda knows what is gonna happen at the end of this and i nearly lost my life o _o you guys might just do the same ^^" cause im gonna tear something so sweet apart :D**

**I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS I REALLY DO :D i will give out cake to all of you for thanks. JUST AHHHHH Thankyou for the happy thanksgiving but i dont celebrate it here in the UK...its not a holiday here XD but thankyou never the less :3 I hope all you US readers had a nice thanksgiving :3 right i only have to wait a week now..A WEEK! until i can see this in the cinema WOOO**

**IM SO HAPPY**

**So buh baiiii for now i love you all enjoy :D**


	14. 13 Time

"Did you hear what jack said about the silver sand" Bunnymund asked North who was checking over some plans for Christmas. It was getting close now and he was getting busy.

"I did" he grumbled, "she is different," the Russian man mumbled, "she could be something completely new" the rabbit looked around the room.

"Speaking about those two, where are they?"

"Hmmmm" North looked up, "last I checked in their rooms" the rabbit nodded looking out the window.

"Well mate it looks like they are done sleeping" the Russian man frown at the bunny.

"What do you mean?" The rabbit made a notion for the man to look out the frosted window.

"Oh" his eyes went wide and his thick eyebrows rose.

"Oh indeed big guy" Bunnymund laughed.

* * *

Evy wasn't sure what was happening, her eyes fluttered closed and she instantly felt a soft cold pair of lips meet hers.

The cold was refreshing, like a spark to her normal warm lips. She could feel his arms tighten around her and she dipped lower. Her brain was still processing what was happening, she was kissing the jack frost at the north pole. Then something clicked and she pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry" she said breathlessly, blinking a few times. Confusion filled jacks eyes.

"For...?" He had a sly smile set on his face. She rolled her eyes and was about to pull away when his arms tightened around her. "I was enjoying it" he chuckled. The blush that was already on her cheeks grew.

"I bet you was mate" both teens froze, looking over to see Bunnymund standing there with a smile.

"Awwwww man" jack moaned letting his head fall back into the snow. Evy on the other hand went redder, pulling back from jacks now lose arms, sitting into the snow. Looking away ashamed like they were caught in a worse act.

"Snow ball fight got a little more heated huh." Bunnymund smirked as they where walking back through the halls of the pole.

"She fell on me-"

"Oh really now" the rabbits eyebrows rose, he started to laugh at jacks irritated face, "look mate, you do what you want. Just remember who you are and who she is" and with that he was gone. Jack stood there stunned and angry. He should have known that Bunnymund would start teasing him. His anger subsided when he felt a warm hand grab his and give it a light squeeze. That was all the support he needed.

She had held his hand for a while now and she could feel the numbness kicking in. Of course his hand was cold but this was starting to get a little painful. She wriggled her finger out his grasp, walked beside him.

"You've been quiet..." He murmured.

"I've thought" she sighed, he rose a brow and turned to where now sat in the globe room, staring at the lights of the children flickering around. The whole warm glow of the room lit up her face perfectly.

"About...?"

"Time"

"Time...?" He looked even more confused. She chuckled and snuggled into his shoulder. "You should know time better than me, you've been around for three hundred years." He let out a heavy breath.

"What does time have to do with...anything" he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Lots of things..." She bit her lip, she wasn't going to mention it now, not if their relationship had just started. Was it a relationship? She blinked debating that a little more. It was something now, at least. Time in fact would be the death of her, while jack stays young and 18, she will grow old and will just about reach 90. That was a terrifying aspect to take in now but it was true.

Would she even be able to say with him all those years, would he still like old Evy. She bit her lip harder, would there be love.

Evy finally fell asleep on jacks shoulder again. He carried her to bed, again. Not allowing his limp to disturb her he layed her down on the sheets but she still had held of his hoodie.

"Stay" she mumbled drowsily. He rolled his eyes and layed beside her. Careful not to touch her too much cause of how cold he was. He could feel the heat infecting his bones and it wasn't pleasant, but the idea of leaving her side and she has a nightmare, was even worse.

* * *

"Jack!" The boy grumbled at his name being shouted right in his ear. He felt groggy and wet...wet!.

He sat up fast, looking around with wide eyes. "You've thawed out" he turned to find Evy shivering a little. Jack only answered with a sneeze.

She laughed, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Dosnt usually happen," he mumbled rubbing his head. He felt awful, warm and uncomfortable. Evy rolled her eyes and kissed his nose.

"Let's cool you down, frost boy" she smiled at his grumbles about 'frost'.

* * *

Pitch was sat thinking again, the darkness making him feel at home. He had done some snooping on this Evy girl. Something he should have done before. She was something special indeed, she was his.

That he knew now.

She was with the guardians, with jack frost. The one he despised the most. No wonder why she looked so familiar, she was Katherine's daughter, his daughter. He frowned into the darkness. She might have his blood running through her but that doesnt mean she possess the same qualities as him. Although she was showing positive signs, the silver sand for instance. The little stunt she pulled just as he was going to end jack for sure. He shook his head and smiled. This explained the silver sand he would catch in his own black obis sand.

A nightmare swirled around his face, time to bring the good news.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating yesturday kinda busy and had a little break. So im kinda in a rush right now but i promise you ill get out a bigger chapter tomorrow...better one aswell XD**

**This was full of fluff...and no they wernt inturpted...evy kinda cut it off XD OH and here is a image of her again :D I drew her close up this time :3 **

** download/ 339710398/ evy_part_2_by_ crystalheartgirl- d5m967y. jpg**

**Please take away the spaces :D**


	15. 14 Threat

Threat~

The threat of the boogey man had lowered. She was now back in her room with James on her lap.

"Evy! Evy!" He shouted,

"Shhhh James its 7pm, you could wake...someone"

"Who sleeps at 7?"

"Oh many things, little birdies, bugs...spiders!" She tickled him causing him to squirm. "I think I found one now" she formed her hand into the shape of a spider and dusted her fingers over his back.

"Evy!" He squeaked, making the teen laugh very hard. "Heeeeeeeey" he pouted.

"Awwwww don't pull the puppy dog eyes with me" he was in fact giving her a innocent look that always made her give in.

"Evy why did you go away?" She felt her stomach drop, she was gone for a week leaving her 'dad' to look after everything. "Daddy had to stop night work"

"He did, did he" the boy nodded. She felt awful about how she acted the other night. He has always been like a farther to her and never treated her any other way. She was grateful for that, he had looked after her for all these years even if he did hide the truth. Whoever her real farther was, he was not interested with her.

"Yup, and he was all sad cause you where off in the north pole, I looked after him. I helped him with his socks " she couldn't help but smile and pull the boy into a tight hug.

"I'm very proud of you" the boy gave her a toothless grin. She couldn't help but smile back, "remember to put that tooth under your pillow" she laughed. He nodded smiling at the tooth in his hand, his front tooth.

"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth" Evy sang rocking the boy side to side,"my two front teeth" the boy giggled.

"I only lost one" the boy moaned, wriggling in her grasp.

"I could take the other one for you" she pretend to make an evil laugh.

"No, Evy, noooooo" the boy yelped as she tickled him once more.

The hour passed quickly, she was left with a sleeping boy in her arms who she now carried to bed. He had learnt to sleep in his own bed again which was a plus for her, she got her bed back. She tucked him in, placing his tooth under his pillow and a small note to toothina from herself. She snuck out the room leaving the small night-light on for him, kept the shadows a bay from his bed. She wandered into her room, catching her mother's book on the desk still broken. She sighed heavily, all she wanted to do was fix it. But of course a whole week at the pole meant a whole week of missed college work. She opened her window, allowing the cold air to cares her face before turning back to her desk.

She pushed the broken book gently aside and flipped open her laptop. She started on her research for her illustration class. The wonderful world of Alice in wonderland, she loved this fairytale.

With a sigh she started typing but came to a stop when a pair of cold arms wrapped around her waist and frosty hair tickled her cheek. She felt the air leave her body, the sprang goose bumps all over.

"Hello frosty" she giggled.

"How many times have I said not to call me that.." he mumbled in her shoulder, sending a pleasant shiver through her this time.

"Yeah, I won't stop" she laughed, leaning her head on his. He was grumbling words she couldn't understand.

"This is so not a good idea" she grumbled holding his staff in front of her. The wind welcomed her with a small pick up. They where both stood in the cold air of the night, Evy wrapped up again.

"Your gonna be fine" he smiled.

"Really not" she looked back at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Evy I'm here" he sighed.

"Yup, that's what worries me" she laughed nervously, the moon was brighter that night, she was sure of it.

"Ouch" he grumbled. Evy looked at the staff, tapping it on the floor lightly. Nothing happened. Jack laughed."you see, nothing is going wrong"

She frowned at the wooden stick in her hands. Swinging it round, nothing happened. Insted it sparked a vicious blue light that sparked into her hand. She through the staff aside in a yelp of pain. Silver sand curled angrily around her fingers, turning a night black. Jack took her hand in his, checking it over.

"The sand..." She whispered, wincing at how cold his fingers where.

"That sand...it looked like Pitch's" jack breathed. The sand settled in his palm before stabbing him. He gasped pulling away, shaking the sand away.

"Jack!" Evy gasped walked a bit closer to him but black sand sprung around both of them. Curling around Evy and pulling her away from the winter sprite.

It swolowed her into angry depths of darkness.

"Welcome back Evy" she felt her heart sink, she knew that voice.

* * *

**Awwwww just as it was getting cute and they where getting close. they have like a week together at the pole. Snow and stuff. It's not love just yet, no...need more time together...i kinda feel that i might of just done something wrong XD A lot things actually.**

**So yeah...Oh i found out that: Pitch was like the captain (or something) of his kingdoms army and he captured the shadows that instilled fear and he was charged with guarding them but they tricked Pitch by faking his daughter's voice and he turned to the 'darkside' and became the king of nightmares :( That is what happened in the book, which is much darker and cruel o.o Pitch already had a daughter which he did indeed lose :l i feel sorry for the man.**

**so we are going to see a difference in him because everyone has a weak patch. BUT my story is not based around the book, just the movie. So WOOO...i guess, but you might see a softer pitch :D**

**I live all your reviews they are all welcome, I am sorry for the spelling errors. It's just a miss a few things D: that i apologise for, please forgive me. **

**Right that's me out and OMG OVER 100 FOLLOWS WHAT! WHAT! YOU ALL NEED HUGE HUGS, I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**This means...yes this means...IM GIVING OUT A LITTLE SPECIAL CHAPTER...kinda. It's a real cute fluffy lovely warm one shot between these two for my readers. ALSO if you are very lucky...i mean lucky...im going to choose someone at random if they review and post .Lemon. at the end of their review i will write a one shot between Their OC (or themselves) and jack frost. :D yay right YAYAY **

**The winner will be chosen at random and i will get back to them on sunday the day after i see the movie. YES I GET TO SEE THE MOVIE THIS SAT WOOOOP so happy.**

**anyways TOODLES love you all keep loving and reading :3**


	16. 15 Guardian

Guardians~

The young brunette woman sat in her chair happily sipping her cup of tea. A two-year old little girl was layed across her lap, her little head resting on her chest. The girl slept soundly, her excitement for Christmas finally calmed. The woman stroked the disobeying curls on the girl's head, sighing into her mug. The fire was out and only the tree lights set a warm glow in the room. The woman set down her mug on the old table by her chair, picking up the large book in her hands. Her shifting disturbed the girl ever so slightly. The woman continued her duties, opening the book to a page called North.

An odd suction noise was heard and the woman looked up with a soft smile. A large man in red and a large snowy white beard stood before her.

"Hello north" the woman smiled sweetly, her voice soft, not to wake the child upon her.

"Katherine, what a surprise" the man laughed. This caused the little girl to grumble and shift. Katherine shushed her and the girl was back to sleep. North was already setting out presents under the golden like tree.

"Still on the nice list huh" she smiled, chuckling to herself.

"You have never left it" the Russian man sighed happily, "your daughter is heading the same way"

"Ah good" she sighed content, happy that she was going down the right path.

"I must go"

"Oh I know, busy to the kids and all...but could you do me a favour?"

"Ask away" his thick eyebrows rose.

"Could you sign this" she motioned to the beautifully decorated page. There was a picture of himself there, it surprised him on how detailed the picture was.

"This is...for?" He asked picking it up and scribbling north neatly across the bottom.

"This one" she pointed down at the girl, "wanted something for her and her alone" and with that he nodded, placing the book down and wishing his farewells.

"Time to put you to bed misses, sandy wouldn't like you out of your dreamland" the woman whispered, cradling the girl in her arms and up towards her room.

* * *

Evy was sat in darkness, panic had left her being and only fear filled small holes of it now. She hated this, she hated the dark and the silence. Where was she? That would be a nice answer now.

"All in due time" the voice swam around her.

"I hate time" she snarled, "show yourself pitch!" She roared into the darkness. And out of know where the cloaked man appeared.

"Must you always be so rude" he grumbled.

"Must you always be so nasty" she growled imitating his voice. She glared at him fiercely. She could feel the silver sand curling around her finger tips but she still couldn't exactly control it.

"Tut tut I wouldn't try that if I was you, you see it doesnt work here" and with that the sand just fell lifeless to the floor.

"Where am I?"

"My domain, a nightmare"

* * *

"Mummy!" The little three-year old bounced in with brightly coloured eggs in her arms. "Look what I found!" The woman dryer her hands on the Towl and turned to the girl.

"Well done sweetie, where did you find them?" The woman bent down to the little girls level.

"By the gate" the girl bounced.

"Quick go find daddy and show him what you found" the girl nodded and ran off down the hall. Katherine smiled and made her way out into the garden.

"Not so fast you" she grumbled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. The air was cool, still a chance of frost around.

"Should I take that as a challenge?" The bunny laughed rising from his hissing place.

"You could" the woman smiled, pulling the book out the front of her side bag. "But why would I Chase a rabbit, that would be silly" she laughed.

"Is that so?"

The woman laughed, sneezing. "It's a bit chilly today huh?" She started small talk while trying to find his page.

"Frost is trying to mess with Easter again, if I get my paws on him-"

Katherine cleared her throat, she stared at him eyebrow rose. The Bunnymund shook his head and laughed, "I'm gonna sign that like north right?"

"Oh word gets around huh" she laughed handing over the book and pen.

"Lovely decorating there" he pointed the pen at his picture.

"Yeah, have a bit of time on my hands" she smiled brighter taking the book back.

"Mummy! Mummy, daddy says the Easter bunny is around" the little girl bounded back into the garden and straight into her mothers legs. Katherine had turned to see her daughter, when she looked back Bunnymund was gone.

"Oh he was, he had big fluffy ears and huge feet" she took the little girls hand bringing her back in.

"He did? Where is he?"

"He's gone to hide more eggs, dear" she tapped the little girl on the nose, "come on help mummy with the cake." The girl cheered running past her mother and straight into the kitchen, the woman paused at the door and gave a small wave before heading in.

* * *

"Are you going to ask why you're here?" He stalked closer to her frozen being.

"To hurt jack again, that plan didn't-"

"Oh no this is about you, jack doesnt need to be involved here" he smiled, it glowed in the darkness.

"Just to toy with me, for your big plan" she sarcastically shook her hands out.

"Sarcasm gets you no where" he spat, bristling at her mockery, "no you are here to learn the truth"

"It's bound to be a lie" she sighed, looking away from the nightmare king.

"No need to guess. You have evidence that it is not a lie." He got even closer.

"That would be...?" She tried to keep the fear out her voice, to give him no ammo.

"The sand"

"Yeah..."

"You were born with such a power because you're not all human"

"What...?" She gulped, feeling the tingling of the sand turn into sharp pins in her palm. She looked down horrified to see that the sand was black and swirled happily up her arm, under her control. She could feel its connection and its affection for her.

"Your true farther. Is me"

* * *

"Mummy" the little girl sighed, snuggling into the sheets. The woman hummed a response, she was sat at the end of the girls bed."I don't like the dark"

"Sweetie its ok to be afraid"

"Is it?" The girl looked at her curiously blinking.

"Yeah, he can be friendly...and kind" she sighed heavily, looking towards the darkened corner. "Come on now, you need sleep."

"Ok" the little girl whispered, "the boogey man won't get me will he?"

"No, I won't let him" with that she gave her a kiss on the head. "Goodnight Evy"

"Goodnight mummy"

* * *

Evy awoke with a gasp back in her room and back in her bed. Sat in front of her, blue eyes glowing in the darkness was jack. His face was contorted in worry. She pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Nightmare" she whispered, she felt jack stiffen at the news. He had let pitch get to her again. "I know...I know why pitch was at my house" she sniffled. He put both arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her forehead. "He is my real farther"

He was cold but she didnt care, it was nice to be the one held for once. Things had calmed down now and jack stayed unusually quiet. She played with the ice on his hoodie, sighing happily in his embrace.

"Can we go for a walk" she whispered, removing her head reluctantly from his chest. He nodded in response.

* * *

Her booted feet crunched against the frost covered slush that was left from the past days. She held jacks hand in her own gloved hand.

"You've been quite" she mumbled watching the steam puff out her mouth.

"Mhmm" he replied tapping his staff against the wall causing it to frost over. She rolled her eyes and gripped his hand tighter.

"What happened...after the sand?"

"You collapsed" he deadpanned. She blinked coming to a stop and looking up at him. He still had his back to her, she could see his shoulders sag. "I'm supposed to be a guardian, you know protect the children," he turned to her, "but I can't stop Pitch getting to you"

She bit her lip-shaking her head, "you can't stop everything Jack" she looked at him sincerely.

"You don't get it. It's my job, I can't even do that right" he pulled out of her grasp.

"Hey" she said sternly, grabbing his arm before he fled. "Jack listen to me-" he tried to pull away again but Insted she pulled him towards her. "There is only one of you, ok. You can't stop pitch at every corner,-" she took his face in her hands forcing him to stare at her "you saved the children last time jack you can do it again- I believe in you" she smiled, "and besides if there was more of you I think bunny would go mental" he chuckled, making her smile brighter in return. "You are the one and only jack frost and I'm glad you're mine" she went up onto toes to give him a sweet kiss. Of course jack deepened the kiss, holding her tighter to him.

* * *

**Song for chapter (cause it's a bouncy song):Cha Ching - Imagine Dragons**

**Oh i posted this early, SHOCK :O This is because tonight ill be posting a one-shot chapter, which im currently fixing right now XD hopefully it will make you guys laugh and smile.**

**So much fluff in this chapter right, so now they know. Time to get down to business. This story might just go over 20 chapters, wait no it will XD I will end this...on a kinda sour note...maybe heh depends debating the ending atm XD **

**Saturday i only have to wait a few more days and i get to see it! YES just counting down now XD**

**So remember .Lemon. in your reviews for a chance of your very own Jack frost One-shot**

**Buh baii guys and ill be posting at normal time the one-shot.**


	17. 16 Gone

Gone

She tucked in her hands in her coat pocket, shifting her bag on her back. Today was brilliant, clear skies and frosty grass. It felt great. It would have been better if jack was by her side but he had been gone for a while. She was used to it though, he often had to vanish to do his job. But how he acted the other day caused her to worry. She bit her lip, frowning at the frozen ground. Lately she had a longing feeling when ever she wasn't in his presence. It was something in her chest when she kissed him goodbye and how he always hesitated when he flew off. Her heart ached, she blinked. What exactly was this feeling, she stopped walking slightly worried.

Her hazel eyes settled upon a broken tree branch, her frown deepened when a piece of blue frosted cloth was caught on the end. It looked like it was snagged from jacks hoodie itself. She picked it off and shoved it in her pocket.

"It's close to Christmas, kids should be happy right" Evy overheard as a woman was talking to her friend as she walked by.

"Yeah" the woman replied sounding tired.

"So why has billy been having so many nightmares, kids should be happy not frightened" the woman stopped looking at Evy who was still knelt by the branch.

"You're James sister right?" Evy nodded. "He's been great help to my son" she smiled, Evy nodded again to bewildered to answer. "Yeah he has such a brilliant imagination" she laughed, her friend nodding. Evy stood now, patting down her hands on her jeans.

"I'll tell him that...what's wrong with the nightmares and billy?" Scrub asked moving forward, she knew billy. He was the type of kid that would smile at the smallest things, he was way too sweet for his own good. The woman's friend rolled her eyes and walked away.

"He's been having them a lot lately-" she paused frowning,"its odd because never once has he had a nightmare, from what he tells me the other kids have had the same kinda thing" she sighed, "silly I know, better be off- you're heading to the school right?" Evy nodded smiling.

"Have to pick up James..."

"Tell him billy says hello, he's back home with his dad. Sick with a cold" the blonde woman smiled and caught up with her friend. Evy shook her head, fiddling with the blue fabric in her pocket.

* * *

Jack was stood in the globe room leaning on his staff. Tooth was fleeting about, sandy was stood beside jack making a question mark above his head. "I don't know why we are here either sandy" he sighed, watching Bunnymund flick one of his boomerangs. What was odd was that this was North's home and he was late.

"Where is he?" Tooth muttered, hovering by jack. They all knew he was busy as Christmas was only a few weeks away but he called them here so surly he took some time out.

North entered, shocking the guardians. Tooth gasped and flew over to the man's side. This was the time of the year where he would be the strongest but the man infront of them looked far from well. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was deathly pale and his hair was not a healthy white colour. The guardian of wonder walked in slowly, eyeing the gazes upon him idly.

"You can see why I called you here" he coughed, voice not even sounding clear but rattled. "Kids are starting to lose faith in me" he sighed, falling into a chair.

"You cannot be serious" bunny spoke first, "you're the big guy"

North let out a heavy chuckle, "I have no idea what has caused it" jack stood there shocked, his stomach flipping over.

"This is not good, how can the children stop believing before Christmas" tooth gasped.

"Pitch..." Jack croaked, the all turned to the boy as he looked up. "It must be him" he moved forward.

"How can we be certain?" North grumbled.

"Yeah mate, he's been quiet for weeks now. He's been a no-show" they all knew what happened the night with Evy and they knew his relation to her.

"He's been wanting to get us back...so this could be it" he protested, sandy nodding in agreement.

"Jack...are you sure" tooth looked at the boy sadly, she didnt want to make false accusations.

"Yeah you've said stuff about him ever since the Evy problem"

"Awwww come on, you can't all be taking his side." Jack fumed.

"It's not that we are" tooth reasoned,"we just think that it could be something else"jack fell silent.

"Like...Evy" bunny broke the airy silence. Jack was taken back, eyes glued to the bunny.

"What are you saying kangaroo?" His voice was set low. Bunnymund bristled at the kangaroo comment.

"What if its her and what if she's working with him" he growled.

"She wouldn't do that" jacks voice got louder.

"You're just saying that because you two are lovebirds"

"I would know if-"

"ENOUGH!" North boomed, making them both stare at the ill man. "I can't see that girl doing such a thing jack, but we need to keep our options open" he sighed falling back into his chair.

* * *

"Evy...what's that?" James asked the girl who was fiddling with the blue piece of fabric.

"This..." She waved it in front of the boys face. They where still walking back from the school. "I think it's a bit of jacks hoodie." She murmured,

"Oh...why do you think he lost it?" He asked walking up to the porch to their house. Heavy shook her head unlocking the door.

"We should ask him" she smiled, James ran forward into the kitchen which was around the back. Once Evy stepped over the threshold something didnt feel right.

* * *

Jack sat in the snow just outside the workshop. He was over thinking, he knew Evy wouldn't do such a thing, she wouldn't. That's what bugged him the most, Bunnymund just made a false accusation against someone innocent.

Against the girl he loved.

Loved...?

He blinked standing from his spot, "what?" He gasped, his heart was racing. He wasn't even sure what love was. It was something completely new to him, but something that brought a huge smile to his lips. He instantly went running back inside.

* * *

"James...?" She shouted out for the boy who was now silent. "James?" The house didn't feel like her home, it felt cold and rather unwelcoming. She walked into the kitchen to find the young eight year old fighting in a tall figures grasp.

"Hello daughter of mine" he smiled.

"Pitch...let him go" she growled, frozen to where she stood.

"Oh no it's not that easy" his grip on the boy righted causing him to yell, but it was muffled by his hand. Evy twitched desperately wanting to have her brother back. "Why care so much for someone who is hardly related to you" he sneered.

"A heartless man like you wouldn't understand-"

"Your mother was heartless!" He roared making Evy stumble "she made me a fool, played with my emotions" he growled. James was kicking with all his might this drew pitch back to the matter. "I'll let him run free, if you join me" his smile was back upon his face.

Evy stood there breathing heavy,"you do that pitch...but promise me you won't touch him again" the nightmare king frowned, James protested shaking his head, his voice still muffled.

"We have a deal" he sneered.

* * *

"North..." Jack walked into the globe room where now only the wonder guardian stood.

"Yes.." he turned to jack.

"Sorry about the shouting..." He looked down ashamed.

"Really now, you shouldn't be"

Jack chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Evy is very special to you isn't she" jack froze,

"Ye-yeah" he cleared his throat looking back at the man.

"You know time will be the death of her..." Time..again really. He rolled his eyes when something clicked. Of course...she would grow old and die while he would stay young and watch. He felt his heart drop.

"What are you saying" his voice close to a whisper.

"That maybe you should let her go before you become to close" had north gone crazy from the fatigue, jack blinked anger bubbling.

"I can't do that" he sighed looking away.

"Well then she could become a guardian" he smiled. Jacks stomach twisted painfully, that was an option he didnt want to choose.

"No" he deadpanned. It was simple enough, no he wasn't going to let her forget. North looked at the boy stunned, surly that would have been a better option.

"It could help her discover the power she truly has. She could help us" he was offering more options now.

"No!" The boy shouted, starring the guardian down.

"Jack, we need her help" the larger man said, his voice had risen since the start of the conversation.

"I'm not going to just let her die-"

"She will be a guardian, jack" - "she will be immortal like you-"

"But she will forget me!" He fumed right in front of North's face.

"Not if you make her truly believe"

* * *

**Oh hello prologue your back and now you make sense, so finally everything is coming together. And its gonna get tense, fangirl will throw rocks at me...thats for sure... Anyone wonder why she found the blue fabric...no one..well ill explain in the next chapter.**

**sorry about late update and no one-shots D: What happened to me was i fell sick, really sick. i slept through most of Wednesday and if i wasnt sleeping then i spent most my time in the bathroom (wont go into that image) and today well i was better but it seemed my laptop wasnt, i lost this chapter and my one-shot and a few other chapters. So today i have spent most of my day rewriting them...wooo -facepalms- but yeah im sorry i didnt update D:**

**Also ONE DAY...one more day gosh im so happy, its all planed out and we are getting the tickets on the day...i just hope they dont all go asdfghjklzxcvbnm :D SO EXCITED **

**oh and remember if you want your own one shot, write .Lemon.**

**p.s sorry for this awful chapter, Thankyou for the lovely reviews and stuff. Thankyou for saying shes not a mary-sue i would of gone mental XD And yes i know i need a beta-reader but im way to busy to keep sending out files im sorry D:**

**Thankyou guys...thankyou all so much for the love :3 it is amazing**


	18. 17 Lies

Lies

She hated how easily she agreed to pitch. She was angry at herself, why must he continuously use her weak spot. The sharp black sand restraints held her arms to her sides as they walked into his lair. She hated this man to her core, it made her stomach drop at the plain thought that she was his daughter.

She could scream, she could cry but she wouldn't, that would look pathetic. She had to keep strong, she had to keep going. Even if the future looked bleak.

Walking further into the darkness her thoughts wandered to Jack. Would he find her, would he even care. Of course her cares, a small inner voice scolded her. She let out a heavy sigh, that horrid longing feeling struck again but stronger this time. She needed him this time, she needed him to tell that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't and that's what hurt.

"My humble abode" he smiled, she looked away from him and at the walls. It was dark and dank, not to mention the smell.

"Pleasant" she murmured.

~!~

"Are you going to fill my sleep with nightmares, like before" she grumbled, standing in the center of the room. Her restraints began to crumble.

"No" he walked from the darkness as she rubbed her arms from where the sand set. "You're going to help me with something" he moved towards her."you see I'm not as strong as I was" he sighed,

"So..." She frowned, eyeing the man.

"So I need your power" he darted forward, right in front of her nose.

"I don't have the power you are looking for Pitch" she growled.

"Oh but you do-" he grabbed her hand pulling it up to eye level. Sand swirled from the tips of her fingers along with shadows, "you see" she eyed it in awe. That welcoming feeling set through her being.

"No..." She whispered, shaking her head. "No" she said louder, pulling her arm back. "You are not using me for fear"

"You never had that choice" he harden glare wavered when shadows climes the walls. They moved forward, like they where grabbing her. Cold black sand fluttered up her legs gliding her feet to where she stood. She began to struggle but ropes of sand grabbed her arms. She yelped trying so hard to pull away.

"I didnt want to do this" he grumbled, spinning sand in his palm. "A farther should never have to do this to his daughter."

"Your not my farther!" she spat, still pulling at her restraints.

"Oh but I am" he sneered, the sand in his palm flew from his hand to the center of her chest. She let out a yell, as the gritty unforgiving sand sunk through her skin. It climbed through her vains, her skin began to manifest and become gray. She could feel it clawing up her neck. "Nighty night my dear Evelyn"

"You won't...won't..get away with this" she rasped, her vision began to blur-black spots popping up into view.

"Oh but I will, and you will help me" she could hear his laugh echo into the darkness she now fell into.

* * *

Jack was out in the snow again, this time in the town Evy lived in. He needed to see her, it had been days now.

~!~

"I wasn't the first to see you, was I?" She asked reaching her hand up to the sky, leaning into jacks shoulder. They where both perched on the rooftop of her house.

"No...there was one kid, his name was Jamie...he was our last flicker of hope when kids stopped believing"

"Really...where is he now?" She felt jack shuffle uncomfortably. "Jack...?"

"He grew up" his voice was tight with emotion that she couldn't read. She nodded kissing his cheek.

"Your brother reminds me of him actually" she blinked, turning her head towards him, "even the missing front tooth," he chuckled, she beamed at him through the night light. "You two remind me of a lot of things" he sighed grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Really now" she rose a brow, he gave her a soft smile which caused her to smile back. She rolled her eyes, poking his forehead, "mister its starting to get late," she pouted.

"So it is" he answered,

"Sooooooooo" she laughed, poking his nose this time, "I need sleep"

"Oh-" he had a mischievous look on his face. He moved forward quickly grabbing her into a tight hug and began to tickle her.

"No...no..jack-" she yelped, tears of joy spreading from her eyes. "Noooooooo" she howled. Jack couldn't help but laugh as well. He nipped her nose lightly causing her to squeak and him to chuckle.

* * *

**Short i know, fluffy at the end because tomorrow is gonna be a mean chapter.**

**So**

**I SAW THE MOVIE :D YES YES YES! ITS AMAZING just so amazing :'D my jack feels went through the roof XD the animation is perfect such a wonderful movie.**

**Thankyou for the reviews :3**

**Oh and this is the last time you can put .Lemon. (not actual lemon just that, for your own one-shot) As it will be closed tomorrow..the winer will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**small preview of next chapter..**

"Don't say I didnt tell you so" Bunnymund muttered. They all where making their way from the entrance. Jacks eyes were focused on her hands which the sand danced from her hands. The girls back was turned from them, which made this a bit easier on their behalf. Jack moved forward first, putting out his staff to stop the others.


	19. 18 Shadows

Shadows~

Jack sighed heavily , he was sat upon the roof of Evy's house but no one was in. Which was strange. He fell back, placing his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow. The moon shone brightly above him, "What you staring at?" he grumbled at the white orb in the sky, "You gonna tell me what to do next because once again I'm in the wrong" He looked away, stared across the horizon. He swore he saw something black move from children's windows, frowning he began to stand, tipping over the roof and landing on the ground. His staff was aimed in front of him, as a weapon if need be.

He walked into the garden, checking every corner he could.  
"Oh jack, they don't believe you, do they?" A voice that echoed around him, made his heart drop,  
"Pitch" he snarled, "When will you ever just give up" he sighed

"Never jack, as long as there is fear, ill always be here to keep kicking you down!" he laughed, the shadows grew up the fences and danced around his feet. "Are you not missing someone jack" A shadow shaped like a girl appeared on the fence.

"Evy..." Jack breathed, "Show yourself!"

"Oh yes Evelyn, she is doing an amazing job, Fixing up some real good nightmares" he cackled appearing from one of the shadows behind jack, "Like Father, like daughter" he smirked.

"You're lying!" Jack roared, firing frost at him, only to notice that he already vanished, "She would never do that!"  
"Oh but you're wrong jack, she would. Once you take away all that stubborn-ness and life away" he smiled dancing around the boy, enjoying the torment across his face.

"What did you do to her?!" He growled, keeping his staff aimed at the boogey man at all times,

"I simply made her to what she truly is" He smirked, watching the angry boys frown change ever so slightly, "Oh you didnt really shake off the fact that she's my daughter did you" He laughed, "How naive, how stupid" he spat, "She was always going to change into this" Sand formed in the middle of his hand. A girl with a blank stare, eyes bright yellow and sand flowing from her fingertips, "A perfect little doll" Jack swung his staff at him, clipping Pitch's side before he vanished again.

"Show yourself, you..you COWARD!" he yelled into the sky, breathing heavy. He ran his hand through his hair, blinking away angry tears.

"Oh whats this now jack..?, Is she something more than friendship?" The white-haired boy looked up again, pitch was now perched on the garden gate. Jack just stared at him defeated, his staff was lowered. "Oh..." he cooed, "It is, how wonderful!" he merged into the shadow on the wall and reappearing in the shadow just before jacks feet. He looked away with a heavy sigh, "I don't think she feels the same about you" he purred, The winter sprite gritted his teeth and swung again at Pitch, catching him across the face. The Nightmare king fell to the ground to only have a wooden staff shoved in his face and the white-haired boy stood above him.

"Where is she?" he growled, Pitch sneered and sunk through the darkness bellow him.

"Where you buried me" and with that he was gone, leaving a broken confused teen stood amoungst the mess.

"Oh Evy, you should of seen him" Pitch laughed. The girl was in the center of his ruined lair, her eyes fixed blankly to the wall, they where glowing an odd shade of yellow. Her hands where outwoods and from her small fingers emerged sand. The sand traveled to the floor into dark deep pools. A large amount of black sand also sat on her chest. "Awwwh don't give me the silent treatment" he smirked pulling at her grey cheek, her head lulled towards the touch, "You're a perfect daughter" he smiled, swipping his hand away.

She straightened up again.  
"Christmas will be wiped off this earth!," he cheered, "Kids having nightmares about Santa being evil, how they are not to believe in him, OH Evy you're just too perfect" He seemingly danced, "And once Christmas is over...jack would be next"

-!-  
"You have to listen to me!" Jack pleaded with North, Only Bunny was the other in the room. Tooth was to busy to meet again and sandy was away. Bunny stayed with North "He has Evy, He's using her-"

"Are you sure she didt just run off with him..?" Bunny spoke, jack wiped his hand down his face. It took all his will power right now not to freeze the rabbit.

"Look we have been over this, She wouldn't do that...he...he changed her some how" North nodded, rubbing his beard. He looked worse than the other day, his eyes loosing their shine to them.

"Look if kids stopped believing in North the lights would go out" Bunny protested pointing towards the globe, ignoring the elf that nodded to fast and fell face first onto the floor from the wooden side.

"What if..." jack breathed turning from the rabbit..."What if they didt stop believing but just got frightened..."  
"oh look come on mate, North wou-"

"I think jack has a point" The Russian man finally spoke up, "I don't feel ill like the last time, I feel drained. Like power is running low" he grumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's it then," Jack looked up finally relieved that something was going his way, "Maybe the kids still believe in you...but a different image of you...a-"  
"Scary looking Santa" Bunny snorted,

"Yes a scary looking Santa, that's possible" Jack breathed turning to the rabbit once more. The globe room was empty, only a few elfs ran around. It seemed the work shop was even coming to a stop as North was. North was sat in his chair thinking it over, he closed his eyes and took a heavy breath in.

"Fine go and hunt down pitch, see what he is up to. I'll call the others here" Jack let out a sigh with a smile, Bunny on the other hand looked irritated.

"Really scary Santa" Bunny said in disbelief, shaking his head, "You're pulling my tail mate." Bunny soon left through one of his tunnels to prepare. A heavy silence fell around them.

"This is about Evy to" North broke the silence.

"Pitch has her...im not going to let her get hurt, not again"

"Jack, you need to keep focused. Dont let your emotions get in the way" North placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "But..." he smiled, "Evy is a lucky girl" Jack smiled at the larger spirit, shaking his head.

"I better..."He cleared his throat, "get ready" North nodded and gave a weak wave as jack bounced out the room.

_Hang on Evy im coming._

* * *

She was starting to get used to the darkness now and the feeling of being sleepy constantly. It was something she felt like she had lived with for a long time now and something she couldn't shake off. Her mind often wondered to how this all happened, how she let pitch take her and how she didnt put up a good enough fight.

"Jack..." her voice was hoarse and brittle from its unuse. Pulling her legs up to her chest she sighed. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, this time alone gave her time to think. She only realized now that she loved the boy who brought winter.

She never told him so.

No she couldn't let this be the end, she did this for James. She needed to fight for him, his big sister, his protector. She growled and screamed as hard as she could into the darkness. A lightly began to flicker just above her.

Maybe she would get a chance to tell Jack after all.

-!-

"Right guys we need a plan" Bunny stated as they neared the center of the forest, where pitch was set.

"Really..?" Jack gave him a confused glance.

"Yes really, you're not just gonna go in there guns blazen are ya?" He rose a brow at the teen, he had been twitchy to get in there from the start.

"Well yeah, that's kinda how it worked last time" he laughed

"He has a point Bunny" Tooth nodded,

"Well last time we weren't ready for 'im, now we are" he grumbled, "Look whatever happens we can not let pitch trick us, understood?" Both tooth and jack nodded. It was time to go and get her.

-!-

Pitch stood just before the girl, she twitched as he reached out for her. She looked so much like her mother, that's what angered him more. If only she had found her sooner, he would have defeated the guardians a while back now. Evy twitched again, creating a from upon his features.

"What is it..?" he moved forward and she violently lurched forward screaming. He stumbled back slightly, she went slack again her body shaking. "Evelyn" he moved forward lifting her face upwards, one of her eyes where just hazel again.

"You...YOU!" she spat, her features were creased in pain. Her eyes watered and her nose began to bleed, he simply rolled his eyes and placed his palm against the her temple. She screamed in terror, her eye slowly turning a blank yellow once more. he dropped her face and shifted back, her body once more stood still and unmoving.

_She's fighting it , _he blinked and twisted away. A fearling came bounding around his head, whispering.

"Ah now jack what timing"

-!-

The small group moved forward throughout the tunnels. Keeping an eye out for anything that seemed off but so far nothing seemed to jump out at them. They moved the main room, where a ruined glowing globe stood broken. Beside it was a girl. Her long brown hair was lank and stuck to her cheeks, her eyes stared at the floor blankly. Her body twitched as they moved forward, Jack could feel the anger boil to his core. Evy _his _Evy was not the same. Her skin was grey, her fingers spun black sand from the tips, allowing it to pool out onto the floor.

"I told ya, mate" Bunny whispered, looking at the figure. Jack looked back with a heavy glare. He wanted to run forward and tear her away from here, take her somewhere safe and keep her close. It took all his control not to run out to her now.

"That's not her Bunny" he growled, Tooth gasped at the girl's apearence. Jack moved forward slowly, stopping the others with his staff.

"Let me.." He mumbled, eyeing Bunny who simply shook his head.

"Jack...be careful" Tooth whispered, he gave her a sly smile.

"When am I not" He turned back towards the girl, edging closer. "Evy...!" He voiced, the girl twitched, her yellow eyes falling on the boy shrouded by shadow. Only for them to flick up again at the figure moving behind him.

* * *

**And thats that for this chapter D: Sadly i have to say this is coming to an end :l I might carry on in a new story...depends if it gets enough love XD**

**Anyways the Lemon thing. You where not going to get a****_ lemon _****styled oneshot XD. I just forgot that sexual content was marked as lemon so I apologize for that. It was a small compitition for your own oneshot with Jack Frost, Your OC or yourself. So who is the lucky person to get a one-shot huh. Well i didt want to be mean so this is how its going to go. One person is going to get a long oneshot with jack (anything of their choice, they tell me what they what to happen and i will write it :D) And small runners up will get bitesize oneshots that i will decide what happens in it (you get a little say)**

**So the winner...drumroll please...(note they where picked at random)**

**CeeCee-chi**

**Lucky girl you get a oneshot, Just send over a message of what you want to happen. A description of yourself OR your OC. and i shall start it :D**

**The runners up with the bitesize oneshots :3**

_**Theta-McBride**_

_**XOXPPXOX**_

_**Winged Element**_

_**Anna the Viking **_

_****_**You get small Bitesize oneshots, :3 **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i did :D The next chapter...if i don't cut it up will be the second to last...i really don't wanna end this but i cant drag it on for ages now can i, ill kill it. So yeah. Although like i said, i think ill do a sequel **

**Please dont hate me after the next chapter, THANKYOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS, they are all so 3 AND FOLLOWS THANKYOU! it means so much :3**


	20. 19 To be real

To Be Real~

Song for chapter:(i really reconmend listening to this at a certain scene it will work on your feels more)

Killer Tracks - Passing The Legacy

**_Warning:_**** This chapter contains blood, and various other things that might not be suited to the reader.**

**-!-**

"Sandy...?" North looked at the dream spirit which floated before the ill-looking Santa. The Sandman sighed showing various images of kids tormented by nightmares above his head, "Yes we got that" North grumbled

The little man shook his head, different images of children having nightmares, the golden sand swirled around changing them back to dream only for it to shake away and melt into nightmares once more. North frowned and worked it out slowly, "Its too powerful for your dream sand to cure..." North sighed and limped away,

"Christmas is only days away and I can't deliver to the children" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead. The small sand spirit pouted looking around the empty workshop. This was going to be a tough one.

* * *

"JACK!" Tooth screamed causing the boy to turn quickly, he came face to face with a mass amount of black sand. He grunted as it slammed against his body, pushing him to the ground. Tooth rushed forward slicing at a fearling, Bunny flipped round facing his own small army of fearlings.

"oh crikey" he exclaimed jumping back,

Evy twitched and watched the fight scene unfold in front of her. Tooth was knocked into a wall, sand snaked around her leg dragging her into the shadows. Bunny was grabbed by the wrists and pulled forward into the same shadow as Tooth. Jack looked around, swinging his staff at the sand fearlings that attacked him. Pitch smirked, walking up beside the girl.

"You see Evelyn" Pitch murmured, standing by the girl, "Look how pathetic they are" he laughed, he leaned beside her ear and whispered commanding words into it. Jack turned , eyes wide when the girl fired huge black spikes his way. His eyes widened in terror, this stuff was a lot more powerful than the last time they came face to face. But this was Evy, the girl he came to love and now the girl who was trying to kill him. Could he even die?, he didnt want to find out.

Her feet moved forward, her legs shaking for being still for so long. She moved her arm forward viciously firing more large spikes at the boy. All jack could do was dodge, he didn't want to fire at her. This wasn't Evy's doing, was it?.

"Whats wrong Jack, wont you fight back?" Pitch cackled. Jack ignored him, his eyes locked onto her dead yellow ones, She fired again this time catching him in the side. The black sand sliced through his hoodie and grazed his skin, not to deep but the gritty blade left some sand in the wound, it caused a burning sensation. He yelled out in pain and she froze. He clutched his side using his staff as support, he stared at her frozen form. Sand still fell from her fingers, her hand moved forward, like she was reaching out to him.

"Evy..?" Jack breathed wincing as he stood, she just stared at him. Shock was clear on her face. Pitch growled, calling upon nightmares to attack the now weak guardian. Pitch turned to the now shaking girl, who held her face.

Bunny and tooth sliced their way through the fearlings, Tooth moved to Jacks side as he fell to his knees. For a moment while the nightmare king became interested in his daughter the fearlings stopped running at them. Tooth moved his hand which beheld his wound, she gasped at the sight. It still wasnt deep but it looked like the sand was eating through the flesh.

"Jack...?"

"Im fine" he breathed, giving her a smile. She gave a small smile back,

"Then get back on your feet" Bunny grumbled, jack rolled his eyes and stumbled to an awkward standing position. They looked upon the boogey man who simply glared back at them, Evy still held her head in her hands.

"Right then" he mumbled, he moved towards Evy when he was hit by a frozen bolt electricity, slamming him into the back wall. Tooth and Bunny moved forward, only to be shoved back by nightmares. Jack turned to help his friends when something hit him in the shoulder, it sent him flying into another wall with a grunt of pain.

"So weak" Pitch hissed beside his ear, the white-haired boy growled and launched himself at the dark man.

* * *

"Evy..?" the girl looked up in the darkness...that was jack...THAT WAS JACK!. He came for her, he found her. She smiled into the darkness, "I knew it" she whispered, she closed her eyes and began to try to see his face, his smile, everything about the boy. His cocky smile, his stupid jokes and his kiss...A warm feeling gathered in her chest and she began to laugh a little, it was helping her. But something changed all that when she heard him yell out in pain.

Her heart stopped and her eyes snapped open, she could see. She could see him standing there clutching his bleeding side, she could see the confused fear on his face. It broke her heart, she pushed out forward into the darkness trying to make her limbs work. Her arms moved forward she needed to hold him. Her feeble attempt failed and she was lost again in the dark.

No...NO.

Jack needed her, this time she would save him.

* * *

Jack was fighting off pitch's attacks for what felt like forever. The other two where not exactly having much progress either. Now Pitch stood just before Jack, they where both breathing heavily.

"This is getting old pitch, just give up" Jack growled,

"What and hand over my crown jewel, I don't think so frost" he smirked straightening up, "She is working perfectly," he placed his hands behind his back, "Not even the Sandman can change this sand" he laughed, glancing over at bunny and tooth who became entangled in a web of the inky thick sand."Looks like you're on your own Jack" Pitch sank into a shadow.

"He's not" Evy voiced, it was small but jack heard it, he spun towards the girl with a smile across his dusty face. Her hands where shaking by her sides, her skin was still pale shade of grey and her eyes had golden specks around the pupil but she was there. She gave a shaky smile back but it soon faded into horror.

That's when he felt it. The absolute burning pain through his abdomen. His staff dropped from his hand with a wooden clank to the ground, he looked down to see an end of a blade sticking out the right side of his stomach. He let out a weak gasp, as the pain erupted through his being, "JACK!" He looked up, Evy was running towards him, his vision blurred at the edges. A different pain shot through him then as the blade was pulled out of his flesh. With a startling cry the white-haired boy fell to the ground clutching his burning wound.

"Jack!" he could hear Tooth shout, Bunny and herself broke free and now dealt with the weaker boogey man. Who was now unaided from his daughters powers. Evy fell to the floor beside the teen,pulling him onto her lap.

"Jack...?" She whispered, her voice rasped with emotion. Tears fell down her cheeks onto his pale face.

"Hey" he gasped and smiled, wincing at the pain that shot through his body. His eyes where now half lidded as he looked up a her.

"You came looking for me.." she breathed, holding him closer. She looked down at the wound, flinching at the sight of the blood through his fingers, "No, no, no, no, no-"

"Hey shhhh" he shushed her, lifting his hand to her face. He rubbed away her tears with his thumb, "Of course I came looking for you" his voice was a weak whisper, "You thought I wouldn't..." he breathed. She shook her head, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You just got here frosty...You can't..you...cant die" she heaved through sobs, his smile faded as something cold climbed its way from his stomach, it wasn't the cold he was used to. This coldness brought darkness with it and now it was making its way through his body numbing the pain that fluttered from his wound. Evy could feel him go ever so slighty limp in her arms, "Jack stay with me" she sniffed, "You cant leave...I haven't told you..."

"Tell me what" his voice was raspy now and he barely moved his chapped cold lips.

"That..." she gulped, how cliché, how could she tell him that she loved him while he died in her arms. She shook her head, his hand began to slip from her cheek and she grabbed it quickly. "That I love you silly" she smiled softly, "I love you" she whispered again, pressing her forehead against his. Jack felt his heart leap with joy, she loved him.

_She loved him._

"I love you too" he whispered, a small smile just about creeping upon his tired lips. She gave him a watery smile before pressing her lips against his, this kiss was soft and cold. A cold that sparked fire in her soul and made her heart dance in her chest. She pulled back, looking over his features, his eyes where now closed.

"Jack...?" she shook him lightly, "Jack...?" her voice broke now, he wasn't replying and he was unmoving. His hand fell from his wound and onto the rocky floor. She clutched him tighter and sobbed into his cool chest.

* * *

The globe shook and something dark danced around it and for a second the lights flickered out. A cold gust of wind blew past the two Guardians who sat waiting for their friends. North felt and unease pass over his stomach.

"This is not good" He spoke aloud, the Sandman looked up at him and nodded, "Something very bad has happened" he looked out the window to see the snow slowly coming to a stop.

"Jack..." he whispered.

* * *

The cave shook and heaved. Pitch stumbled back breathing heavily, his plan failed, she was no longer under his control. Bunny kicked the boogey man in the jaw sending him backwards. Both guardians soon stopped when they heard the strangled cries of a girl.

"No" Tooth gasped whizzing over to Evy's side. Tears pricked the corners of the fairies eyes as she saw the sight in front of her.

"Frostbite..." Bunny murmured, making his way over to the girl's side aswell. There in her arms was the winter spirit, his skin was even more pale than before. Bunny looked away quickly feeling anger boil in his being. The whole cave shook again, rumble began to fall and crush whatever was in its wake.

"We need to get out of here!" The rabbit shouted pulling on the girl's arm, but she pulled back.  
"I'm not leaving him here!" she shouted over the noise,

"I didn't say anything about leaving him here now did I" the bunny grumbled grabbing the boy from her arms and gently cradling him in his furry ones. He placed his large ear to the boys chest, he swore he could hear the faint beat of a heart.

"Come on!" Tooth and Evy nodded and began to follow the Bunny-

"Wait!" The Nightmare king shouted, Evy stopped in her tracks and looked back at the broken man. They both stared at each other, all she wanted to do was run at him and strangle him. He was the reason she was here, he was the reason Jack was dead.

"Evy!, Come on!" Tooth shouted about to whizz to the girl's side when a large boulder fell in her way, the fairy screeched and pulled back.

"Tooth!?"

"I'm fine" she looked at bunny, but now rumble blocked Evy's only exit. The brunette looked back at the two guardians, she smiled gently.

"Keep him safe" she mouthed.

"No!" Bunny shouted as another large boulder fell blocking the two's view.

"We need to go" Tooth said gently, Bunny nodded and they both made their way to the entrance.

* * *

"So this is how its going to end for both of us" he laughed, "You even stayed behind, how very noble of you" he spat.

"Shut Up!" she roared, The gave was falling around them, she only had minuets before she would be crushed to death. "I need to know..." she was keeping her self calm, she wanted to go out with dignity, not insanity. She didnt want to die trying to kill the Nightmare king.

"Why where you there the night of the fire?"

"Does it even matter" He sneered,

"Yes, it does. Just tell me!" angry tears built up in her eyes. She stared at him for ages, a long hard decision went on through pitch's brain. Should he tell her, give her a dyeing wish.

"I asked your mother to come with me, to..run away...with me" he frowned, digging up such a memory brought emotions up he thought he buried. "She refused...i left her there"

"You left her...you let her die" she growled, the rumble was truly getting close now. She even stumbled forward.

"I loved your mother"

"You let her die," she breathed, "That was wasn't love that was..." she choked, "You really are a monster."

* * *

**Ok please dodges stones- don't kill me, im sorry really i am. BUT guess what...this isnt the last chapter, the next one is. I felt awful writing this, just so mean and cruel. And ill im seriously ill again XD I can't talk and sadly unlike sandy I don't have sand to aid me when i want to tell someone something. This cold just stepped up a level D:**  
**dodges other objects **

**Please Review, thankyou**

**(I was typing all the way till midnight to finish this off, i couldn't sleep without getting this done)**

**P.s Sorry if its awful**


	21. 20 What if

_"Mim if I change can you do me a favour, if you can" the brunette looked up at the moon,"Look after Jack for me"_

**Even though it hurt, I can't slow down**  
**Walls are closing in **  
**And I hit the ground**

**Whispers of tomorrow**  
**they grow in my mind**  
**Just one,**  
**-Last time-**

What if-

It had been weeks now since jack had awoken, he was now standing and well. He had a rather large ugly scar on his lower abdomen which still stang. immortality was a plus as he healed a lot faster than a normal human being would. The other guardians where in fact worried on Jacks state of mind, he never reacted well to the news on Evy.

She looked amazing, her smile, her eyes. Everything he adored about her, even her back chat and how she kept him on his toes with what she said. How she cared so much for her brother. And there she was before him, stood in the snow smiling at him with rosy cheeks.  
"Evy..." he breathed, "You're, you're ok" he laughed reaching for her but she flinched back, her smile falling from her lips. He frowned, reaching out for her once more but this time she didn't move. Her skin became grey and lifeless and her eyes swirled into a yellow colour. "Evy..."  
"Jack...it hurts" she cried holding her head, he grabbed her and pulled her tight to his chest but her skin crumbled and burst. She melted away in his arms, into sand and dust, "Evy...Evy!" his fingers

Jack awoke feeling hot and wet. He rolled his eyes pulling the bed sheet off himself. He hissed in pain, oh yeah he almost forgot that he was stabbed. He growled and flopped his head back on the pillow. He let out a heavy breathe, looking over the room. He was in the pole, no mistake about that as a huge candy cane pillar that stood just before his bed. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, sniffling. The wound must have taken a toll on his powers, he shouldn't of warmed up unless his staff was- he panicked sitting up to fast, he let out a painful yell falling back onto the head rest breathing heavy. Where was it, where was his staff. His heart soon calmed when at the end of his bed stood the staff itself. He rolled is eyes, grunting while moving into a more comfortable seating position. He scanned the room once more and noted how a certain brunette wasn't there with him, why?. He knew she wouldn't leave his side surly. Tooth opened the door slowly, hearing him wake, the others not far behind.

"Jack..."

"Where's Evy?" he ask moving off the bed, sitting on the edge,

"Jack you shouldn't be moving" Tooth squeaked, he ignored her and began to gently touch the ground with his toes. He could feel the warm carpet of the work shop and the slight buzzing from the machines.

"I'll be fine," he chuckled, "Is Evy back home..?" Would she leave if he was like this, although she might have her own room and healing from her own injuries. That's what he hoped.

"Pitch-"

"Pitch still has her!" he spat, moving to stand but fell to his knees, tooth was right by his side,

"No..." North mumbled, looking down at the boy. Tooth slung his arm around her neck and gently lifted him, careful not to tear his stitches. He nodded at her in thanks.

"Then where is she...guys what are you not telling me" he grumbled, rubbing his forehead. His head pounded with such force he could scream, his legs felt useless and his side burned. All he wanted to know was that she was ok, that would cure the sickning feeling that was sinking in his stomach.

"She never made it out..." Tooth whimpered,

"What do you mean?" he gave her a sharp glance.

"The cave began to crumble because of her absence in power. We got out..but..but she stayed behind" Tooth began to sob, jack fell from her grip, He felt worse than he already did. His stomach flipped, she was gone, really gone. His mind raced, he couldn't make sense of it, he remembered her being there, he was safe in her arms.

"what..you mean.."

"She's...gone jack" North grumbled, the winter spirits knees hit the ground, he felt like he was going to be sick. His face changed to a un-healthy pale and his eyes lost their shine.

"She can't be.." he breathed, "She's not gone, I know she's not." he held himself tighter, tooth resided next to him holding him close. He would know if she was gone, he could find her-no- he would find her. "We can find her-"

"She got trapped in the cave with Pitch, crushed-"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded, pulling jack into her chest as he shook. The rabbit was irritated, frustrated with himself, grumbling he walked out the room. Jack broke down in the tooth fairies arms not caring about the rabbit at this time. The poor boy began to blame himself for what happened mumbling hate towards himself.

He crumbled, he broke.

* * *

As days passed his mourning got worse, it seemed with time as the fact that she was gone sunk in made him hurt even more. The wound was nothing compared to how empty he felt. The elf's and yeti's tried so desperately to cheer the young man up but he didn't waver only to get worse as he sat alone.

He would tell himself over and over that she couldn't be gone, not after everything. Then it was his fault, he let her get caught, he wasn't there to save her, he lost his guard. Everything was his fault, so he kept telling himself.

This in turn affected his powers, he found it difficult to summon what he needed now to create a good snow storm. The winter became more of early spring, across the globe. This took a toll on the boy, he was becoming weaker, no thanks to the wound that still stung after weeks of healing. The skin around the scar became grey and didn't look particularly pleasant while black vains nestled themselves around it. It didn't cause the white-haired boy much worry, he simply ignored it and carried on his ways but each day it started to get harder. He couldn't bring himself to visit her younger brother and tell him the news, it would break him even more. But he had a right to know...right.?, no he couldn't. So the white-haired sprite left the family to post out missing posters and spread the news that their daughter was gone for no reason, while he stood back knowing the truth.

He actually caught a glimpse of James once, the boy was walking home alone from school. The smile that once beamed upon the boys features was gone and only a gloomy stare beheld it now. The little eight year old looked lost and alone, much like jack did when he first became Jack Frost. The little boy walked ever so slowly and his shoulders sagged with sadness, his hair had grown to long and flopped in front of his eyes. The family had begun to struggle with money now, leaving his farther to work nights once more, leaving the boy alone in the house. Jack couldn't look anymore and flew off before the boy even noticed his cold presence.

He stood in the snow staring blankly at the space before him, his heart beating hard and eyes stinging, with a heavy sigh he slammed the staff into the ground allowing it to stand on its own. He soon fell to the ground and began helplessly digging with his hands.

This is where she was, under all this dirt she would be laying. Right?. He couldn't dig hard enough, he couldn't even break through the first layer of his own snow before yelling at himself. A cry for help or a cry to let out his troubles that have built for weeks. He fell back onto his feet, breathing hard. If he found her, what would he do?. Beg for her to be alive. No that wouldn't work, he would just find a body...  
Jack let out a shaky breathe closing his eyes lulling his head back.

"Hey" her voice rang through his ears, "Jack listen to me-" he could feel her hand on his arm, that day she said- "There is only one of you ok, you can't stop Pitch at every corner" he could feel her hands on his face, oh how he took her warmth for granted back then, "you saved the children last time you can do it again- I believe in you" his eyes flew open with a gasp.

With a painful yell the boy snapped, his body jerked causing a ripple effect through the air. The wind blew hard and unforgiving, the clouds became dark and hid the sun. Snow fell heavily upon the land and danced angrily through the wind.

* * *

You ever felt hollow, like someone could pass right through you.  
Well that was the case with this girl,

The girl woke with a gasp on the cold ground of a forest. She looked around quickly dazed and confused. She had no idea who she was and where she was.

"Eh-what" she blinked, lifting her small hands in front of her face. She was pale, almost translucent. She frowned and scrabbled over to the small pond set at the side. The girl staring at her didn't look familiar. She touch her cheek. Hazel eyes speckled with gold flecks stared back at her, her hair fell in light almost white blonde hair. "Hello me" she spoke, laughing to her self, "hello me" she said again, falling back onto her rear.

"Who am I?" She whispered touching her small plump lips.

"You are the spirit of belief," the girl gasped turning to a man in complete white.

"Who are you?" She frowned tilting her head.

"My name is of no importance, yours is" the girl blinked, Something clicked and she smiled

"Hello Mim"

"Hello Maya"

"Maya..." She whispered looking down at her hands, "I have a name" she smiled, "A name!" It gave her a purpose. But the name sounded odd, foreign, like it wasn't hers. She gasped as her hands sparkled silver, sand swirling around them. "The spirit of belief...I bring stories and belief to children, right?" She looked back up to find the man had gone, she now left alone confused in a forest with a new power.

Now that same girl wondered the darkened streets, asking for help. She was hugging her arms , what she wore was not exactly warm. She was wearing a white flowing dress that was A-shaped , stopping at her knees, Silver sand danced around her legs, like long socks- while her feet where bare. The dress was strapless and fitted her figure perfectly, her almost white hair hung just bellow her shoulders, sitting on them at times. Around her neck a simple star necklace hung. As she padded along she looked up and noticed A little boy walking towards her, eye's darkened by sadness. She looked at him with recognition but it faded, did she know him?.

"Ex-excuse me?" the girl let out a faint whisper but winced as the boy simply walked through her. She blinked hating the feeling, it was like a sudden rush of empty-ness that washed over her being to be replaced with the feeling of sickness. She shook her head and moved on, until she made it to the outskirts of town.

That's when the storm started.

The girls white hair stuck to her face, the snow storm was strong and bitter. The wind that grazed her cheeks was angry and sad. Something pulled at her heart-strings, it felt familiar, yet strange at the same time. The storm was so strong that she could just about see in front of her face, "Hello!" she shouted out into the white mist, "Hello..!" the wind caught the back of her throat causing her to cough, she blinked back small tears, it was like the cold bit the back of her throat. "Hey!" she gasped, "Calm it Frosty" she rasped, She had no idea where the name came from or why she said it but the storm listened and calmed, "Thankyou..."she breathed, rubbing her face, she looked around.

The storm was still going on but she could see better now and breathe better. With a heavy sigh she trudged further inwards. The girl had no idea where she was going, not at all but something was pulling her into this direction.

A figure, she could see someone. Her features brightened and she smiled, "Hey!" she shouted, the figure didn't respond, in fact the figure was shouting at himself and throwing his arms around. The girl blinked, a small frown forming on her face, "I said 'hey'" she shouted again, moving closer. Detail on the figure began to form, it was a boy.

"How many times do I have to shout hey before i get an answer, frosty" There it was again that name, nickname...or was it his real name. It felt right on her tonge, something that held a good memory. But he didn't answer, he couldnt hear her, she was to far away for him to even notice her presence. The closer she got the sharper the snow hit her face, it hurt now.

She grumbled and carried on further, hanging on to the tiniest piece of hope that he could see her.

* * *

"Jack...!" her voice floated on the angry wind, biting at his ear, "I love you jack" there it was again, her voice, her voice haunted him. With another desperate cry, he shouted her name again. Something in his torso burned, he lurched forward in agony.

What was that?

He looked down, panicked, he pulled his hoodie up showing the wound bleeding lightly, that wasn't right, he should have healed by now. A sharp dagger like pain shot through him again and he fell forward. His whole body became numb, like something froze him. He fell face forward, head turned to the side to see a figure, the figure looked so similar.

* * *

"Hey," the girl called out but the boy didn't turn he simply stopped shouting, she stumbled over to him. He was crying, crying hard. "Oh..." she blinked, he chapped lips contorting into a straight line. The boy sobbed into his hands, snow stuck to his clothes and hair, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. She knelt to his level, staring at him curiously. That was the boy who passed through her before, in the street. "heyy shhhh" She placed her hand on his head, silver sand swirled around gently gracing his cold cheeks and ears, "Lets give you a little confident boost there hey," she smiled, the boy sniffled rubbing his eyes and looked up, "Oh hey" he still looked right through her, which didn't bother her too much now. This was her job, help the kids that get lost, bring them their lost dreams and hopes, give them a boost when it gets hard and make them believe more in themselves.

"Who-who are you?" the boy stuttered eyes widening, she blinked falling back into the snow,

"You can see me...?" she gasped, the odd feeling that swooped over her, swam through in no time. She smiled and jumped up, "You can see me!"

"yes..." the boy nodded in shock smiling at the girls happy-ness,

"This is amazing...wow" she breathed, "Now...-" she blinked, looking him up and down with a cheery smile, though the boys small hunched up form told another story,"whats your name?" she asked more softly than her last excited comment.

"James"-"You look like my sister..." The girl stared at him and tilting her head in curiosity.

"Do I, oh-"

"Can you find her?" The light-haired girl winced at his pleading voice, He looked up at her with innocence.

"I could try...Whats her name..?"

"Evelyn Rose"

* * *

"You really have to stop this jack," that voice, he knew that voice, "Look how pathetic you are in that snow..." he laughed, jacks eyes snapped open, before him stood a very fragile Pitch black.

"I wouldn't talk so badly about yourself" The white-haired boy groaned, still back chatting him even in his condition,

"Still got the back chat frost" Pitch snarled limping forward, "I like your handy work," he gestured around him at the thick snow that now covered the small town,

"Why are you here pitch" the boy spat, slowly making his way up to a sitting position and grabbing his staff. He gritted his teeth ignoring the pain from his wound, the wound this man caused, this man took Evy from him. This time he wasnt going to let him go so easy, he wasn't going to let him go at all.

"Not a fight jack, to watch you..." he smiled, the boy before him withered and fell forward onto the staff. "Whats wrong, not feeling well" he cackled, the boy coughed and fell forward once more. The nightmare king was enjoying the boys torment-

"Jack!" Pitch quickly span round and faded into a near by shadow, a small boy came running through the white mist that was only drifting now angrily spinning in the air. A girl was not far behind him, she stumbled in the thick lumps of the white stuff.

"PITCH!" Jack shouted, but it was too late he was gone, again.

"James.." jack gulped turning his head to the brunette that now knelt at his side,

"Are you ok?" he asked rather panicked at the boys un-healthy pale state.

"Just fine" he murmured, wincing at the distant pain in the little boys eyes, he glanced up at the girl who stood behind him. He frowned, she was holding her self in a defensive manner.

"Oh this is Maya-"

"Evy-NO-Maya" The girl frowned, "Maya..." she nodded, biting her lip.

"Why-" He lurched forward groaning, causing Maya to squeak and kneel before him. He looked up eyes hollow, "Why did you say Evy...?" he breathed, not enough energy to be angry with the girl. She tilted her head and puffed out her cheeks,

"My sister..." Jacks head swung towards the boy, he gulped hard, "Where is she?" James asked, jack winced, he wanted to stay away from that, he wanted to be away from here now.

"She's...she...-" he couldn't say it, he couldn't bring himself to tell the boy.

"James" The eight year old looked at the pale spirit sat before jack, "She is off somewhere magical, a...a wonderland"

"Like Alice in Wonderland..?"

"Yes, like Alice in Wonderland" The girl beamed nodding, "Off to see the Hatter"

"But why didn't she tell me...?" he looked down again,

"Because she isn't back yet, but im sure she will be full of stories when she's back" Maya put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder. Jack looked her and gave her a thankful nod. Now he looked her over more she looked familiar and it bugged him. Her face was smooth, her flesh was pale and her eyes...those eyes they looked exactly like Evy's but these danced with gold. He groaned and shifted his hand to his side, the pain was getting worse.

"We need to get you help" she breathed, looking back at jack,

"THE GUARDIANS!" James jumped up,

"Woah hey there buddy-" Jack winced trying to stand, Maya quickly caught him. He frowned but nodded a thanks. "James I don't think they will come out just for me"

And that is where jack was wrong, the snow storm was enough to gain the others attention and right on cue Bunnymund poked his head out the snow. Maya jumped and gripped jack tighter, who only just gave a painful laugh.

"Oi snowball you the cause for this?" The rabbit motioned his arm to the heavily snowed in town,

"What do you think rabbit" he winced but smiled, he smiled it had been a while since he truly smiled.

"Jack..." Maya gasped, she looked down to where his hand was, blood now seeped through his hoodie,

"Oh that can't be good..." he breathed, the blood didn't look healthy, it was blackish and thick, like ink.

"Well done jack" Bunny sighed, James looked between the two biting his lip, "You, little one" Bunny looked at the boy, "We need to get ya back home mate" The boy nodded and looked helpful, "oh right.." Bunny tapped his foot and the boy fell through a hole. Maya yelped as she watched the boy fall and then the hole closed.

"Why did he...is he-"

"He will be f-" jack hissed as another pain shot through him, Maya bit her lip harder taking more of his weight.  
"You're not done yet frosty" she whispered, Jack stiffened, did she just...

"Frosty.." he whispered looking at her, "Why did you call me Frosty!?" he said more sharply pulling from her grip, he looked her over again..."Why did you.." He stumbled leaning on his staff greatly, she reached out for him again but he pulled away. "Only one person called me that..."

"Look come on ma-"

Jack glared at the rabbit and set his eye back on her, his legs began to feel like jelly and he stumbled once more, "Jack-" she pleaded,  
"Just tell me!" he growled not happy at all, Evy ever only called him frosty and got away with it. She gulped at looked at him shaken, she was scared, she had no real clue to why she was here and not sure what to do with her power. The name frosty...it stuck out to her, gave her something to hold onto...something that seemed right to say..for him.

"I don't...I cant-"

"Look Jack you need to get seen too, come on" Bunny interrupted, seeing the girl become uncomfortable.

"Please..." his voice was a whimper, "You-you remind me of someone I lost," he took a heavy breath, stepping forward,"She used to call me that..."

"Evy..." the girl looked down at her hands, "Look i just... appeared I-" she made a frustrated sound, "I don't know who I really am and I don't know why im here-" She looked up at the boys shocked face, "But im not her"

Jack felt something shatter, that last bit off hope was gone. She looked so much like her, everything just minor details changed the more he looked at it. The idea that she could have become a spirit suddenly sounded foolish in his mind and it was pushed back with all his hopes. His last light went out.

"Jack!"

**-End-**

**"Maya;" means "illusion" or "enchantment"Maya is the phenomenal world of separate objects and people, which creates for some the illusion that it is the only reality.**

**I am so sorry that this took ages to get out, ive been so busy D: And this chapter is awful and its the last D:**  
**I re-wrote this so many times, with loads of other endings, nice endings ...really sad endings.. and nice endings XD then i came up with this one yeahhh**

**Sorry if its all over the place i really wanted to focus on jack, how he feels, i know i kinda went OTT but yeah..i just wanted you guys to know that he is kinda suffering o -o Oh well...erm i really dont know what to say XD**  
**THANKYOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS THANKYOU SO-SO-SO-SO MUCH THEY MEAN ALL SO MUCH**  
**Ill be having drabbles and oneshots after this last chapter before i start all over again...yes...there is going to be a sequel.**

**Winners oneshots will be posted under a new story and name :3 I promise guys they are written out**

**My own little drabbles and oneshots to this story will p**

_**SPOILER BELOW:**_  
_**I just thought it fitted a little better, i really love the name Evy though so there could be a chance of it changing back...BUT thats if i make a sequel right :'D i left it open :3 **_  
_**I left it open to continue this and have more fun with it, the next ending will be better i promise, it might just be fluffy :3 So yes the next story will be post a sequel GET EXCITED GUYS XD**_


	22. Oneshots and Drabbles

One shots and drabbles,

* * *

Evy sneezed, hugging herself close. It was cold and she went down with flu like simptons. She was tucked up in bed with tea and chocolate. She had a book on her lap and a pen poised in her hand. She grumbled to herself, the annotations where not going to do themselves, which bugged her.

She sneezed again, groaning at the awful feeling that errupted through her everytime she sneezed. "I hate college work" she croaked to herself turning her head, to see the winter sprite sleeping soundly in a chair. It was the middle of the day and jack was sleeping, sleeping!.

She glared at him, "rude to stare" he mumbled, she squeaked turning away from the boy. She could see the sly smile creep upon his face in the corner of her eye.

Shouldn't you be out causeing-" she sniffled, "snow storms" he simply smiled and turned over. "Oh come on" she grumbled, focussing back on her work.

A hour or so later Evy had infact fallen asleep, her book flopping to the side while her pen stayed within her grasp. Jack had awoken and now watched the girl dream happily, a smirk forming on his face as he eyed her pen.

He leaned over and kissed her already cold nose, causing her to mumble "I love you" she breathed, jack stopped and stared at her.

Did she just say love...he felt his heart jump. Did she...no. he looked over her again. She couldn't love him, she was dreaming-its sleep talk. He told himself before slowly slipping the pen from her hand. Well she certainly wouldn't exactly love him when she woke.

* * *

"Evy!" The brunette smiled, turning to her brother running out of school.

"Hello James" she rubbed his head, noticing how many kids gathered behind him, "oh...hello" she blinked looking at them all.

"I said you can tell stories, about...the guardians" James bounced, the kids all looked at her smiling.

"Well then," she smiled sweetly, "follow me" she took James hand and the kids soon followed.

They where now in the park, upon the bench Evy sat, kids gathered infront of her.

"What exactly have you been saying James" she looked worridly towards her brother. He shruged and smiled.

"That you know a guardian, and your stories are epic" she blinked at him and frowned.

"I could be seen as crazy now" she gasped, the children laughed. "Oh yes I know a guardian really well, his name Is jack frost" some of the children frowned, "he is real," she smiled, "just believe"

"The first time I met him he flew into a tree,-" the children laughed, "it was very funny. He landed hard on his-"

"Evy!" She looked at James surprised, "tell them how he makes awesome snowball fights."

"He does make awesome snowball fights" she laughed, "but that's not all, he brings snow days. You wake up to frosty windows.

* * *

"What are you doing up there jack?" Evy asked the boy who was now hanging upside down in a tree.

"Seeing the world upside down" he laughed, his hoodie no revealed his lower torso. His plush white belly now on show. The hoodie gathered up around his head, the hood hanging helplessly behind him. "Like what you see" he smirked, she rose a brow and simply poked his stomach- the boy wriggled.

"Oh, have I found a weakness" she smiled.

"No- no you havnt" he stutured.

"Oh but I have" she laughed. She traced her fingers over his stomach once more, earning a odd sort of moan. She pulled back laughing hard, falling onto the floor.

"What's so funny?" He asked, trying to pull down his hoodie, a blush crept upon his features. She was still laughing hard looking up at him,

"You, it,-" she snorted and laughed again before having a faceful of snow. Blinking she rubbed away the icy stuff and glared at the frost sprite.

* * *

"Evy!" The little boy whined,

"No James" she gave him a hard stare,

"But jack says it all the time" he pouted arms crossed. Evy rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Ofcourse jack had to teach her little brother a word he shouldn't be saying.

"You can't say it James and that's final" she was going to get jack and make sure he was never going to say it again.

"You're a big meanie Evy" he half shouted.

"Am I now" she rubbed the bridge of her nose, there was only one way she could do this..."its a bad word James, each time you say it a little fairy dies" the little boy gasped, looking completely shocked.

"Why-why would jack say it then?" Evy grumbled, it didt work exactly as she planned,

"Because he is a numpty" this set James into giggles, "he dosnt know when to keep his mouth shut." She smiled as the boy nodded, agreeing with her every word.

* * *

"I am so sorry, I'm late Tom" Evy apologized breathlessly, "busses are useless" she huffed, shoving her books on a near by desk. The girl who sat there gave her an odd look and glanced at the empty seat beside her, curseing at herself for chooseing the seat.

"Ah don't worry about, a lot of people havnt made it in today due to the weather" he gave her a small smile, "well done to being one of the few who showed up" Evy nodded before looking back at the desk and the girl.

Evy gave her a small smile before sitting down, she noted how the girl shifted away slightly. She felt her heart sink, of course. Evy wasn't exactly one for making friends, sure she had people she spoke too but not many of them would keep the convosation going.

"You know its rude to ignore me" she recognized that voice. Jack was now floating just before her, blocking her view of the board. Oh no. She felt her face pale, "oh yes I'm very handsome thankyou" she snorted in response, the girl beside her giving her an odd look.

"Evy..." He purred in her ear, tracing his lips lightly over her cheek, sending shivers up her spine. "Oh Evy does that feel good?" He smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing. Evy bit her lip, resisting the urge to grab him and kiss him. Oh how she was going to kill him after this.

She grabbed he note book a scribbled a message.

'*value your life frosty*' jack peered over and laughed at it.

"Oh don't you like it...?" He pouted, hovering in front of her view now. She clearly glared at him, but it felt like she was looking right through him and for a small second he felt his heart stop at the thought.

"Hey.." Evy blinked and looked at the girl beside her."Erm...who is...'frosty'" she looked at Evy confused. The brunette girl stuttered and glanced at jack who started to laugh.

"He...he..is an old friend, jack...frost"

"What, like the jack frost..."

Evy's eyes went wide...yes or cleared her throat,"yeah..." Jack twisted round and looked at her, mouth a gap.

"Really...that's cool" then she giggled, "pun...ah they never fail me" Evy blinked at her and then it sunk it, which caused her to laugh.

"She seems nice" jack said softly, Evy nodded, still staring at the girl in shock.

"My names angelica, angel for short"-"sorry about the weird looks, I'm not used to people sitting near me-"

"Angelica would you care to explain what is going on...?" Tom eyed the two girls. Both girls turned to him,

"Explaining the first 10 minutes of what she missed, sir" he nodded and turned back to the board.

"Do you really believe in jack frost...?" Evy whispered. Angel looked at her and smiled softly.

"I used to..."

"Well...he is real" Evy smiled.

* * *

"So tired." She murmured softly, yawning. She was currently sat on her window ceal waiting for jack. He had been gone for a few days now and already she was missing him. Her heart ached when he gave her a small kiss goodbye, it killed her to let him go.

The cool glass graced her cheek as she leant agaisnt it. He breath creating a foggy cloud on the britle material.

Her eye lids drooped.

"I guess ill see you in the morning frosty" she half yawned, eyes slowly falling shut.

Little did she know that a few minutes into her slumber a pale hand was placed on the other side.

"Goodnight Evy" he murmered agaisnt the glass.

* * *

Ice...everywhere...like a hazados lake, even on the paths.

But that didt stop her fierce determination. Jack and Angel had been spending a lot of time together, which made her truly jelous. She gripped her small gift closer to herself As she slipped and slid up to the park.

It was infact winter solstice, Evy decided to make this jacks birthday as he wasn't sure about the actual date.

The small gift was something that she worked nights on, days, anytime she could find. Inside the box was a small paper book with various pictures of their times together, anything she could snap. She was proud of it, but was she was truly proud of was the glass snowflake that sat happily ontop, it was delicate and unique, handcrafted. She spent many hours over time in college for that, sweet talking the teachers.

A thick piece of ice caught her off balance but she caught herself oncemore. She was now at the edge of the frosty field that bestoded the park. With a heavy huff, she started to trek across the white stuff.

Before her was Angel, her perfect smile clearly visible, and jack who stood just before her. Evy watched with slightly sad eyes. They looked happy together, perfect even. Angel twisted quickly as jack tryed to grab something from her grasp. Now the blond haired girls back was faceing Evy. Evy trudged to a stop, smiling at the two. But her and jack where together right...?

Before she even knew what happened, Angel went up onto her toes, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him.

She kissed him.

Jacks arms went slack, dropping his faithful wooden staff. His eyes fluttered ever so slightly as she she pushed harder against his lips. His eyes then fell on the brunette behind her.

Evy wasn't one to go without a fight, she loved having the last word. But this time she couldn't even move. Jack pulled away sharply, pushing Angel back lightly. "Evy..." He breathed, as the brunette shook her head.

She placed the box on the floor, "happy birthday" her voice wobbled, she turned and ran, leaving them both standing there.

"Evy!" Jack shouted, running forward stopping just before the gift.

"I knew she was jelous" Angel laughed. Jack ignored her picking up the gift and reading the small tag ontop.

Happy birthday frosty, 1 year older just like the rest. Have a great one, Evy, xx

He smiled sadly at the box, something pulled in his chest. He knew what he just did was wrong, the guilt hit him hard. He was about to leap forward when an arm grabbed him.

"That was your birthday gift" she giggled, he turned to her sharply. She saw the fury in his eyes, then it hit her.  
Evy and jack where always close, from the start, but they never showed it out in the public. Public...right, not many people could see him.

"Angel-"

"Go after her" she sighed, "I should of known." She gave him a ready smile and nodded towards the girl.

* * *

"Evy! It's Christmas," the girl sighed as the little boy went running into her legs.

"Yes it is James, did Santa come last night?"

"Yes!" He cheered and scrabbled out her grip, slipping on the wood paneling.

"James be careful" she called, just as she heard a small crash, Evy laughed lightly. This year was going to be a great year she could feel it.

* * *

IM SORRY THIS I LATE D: these are just small bitesize bits that i was gonna put in the story but stopped...erm yeah

OH

the next story should be up today aswell,

Books of Gold series, Silver pages.

It should be up, check it out for the next intallment :3


End file.
